Squirrelbob Furpants
by Leesydreamy
Summary: Plankton finds a magic crystal and makes a deal with Spongebob, turning him into a squirrel. can he get sandy to fall in love with him in only one week? open for reviews. PLEASE BE NICE. this is my first story. CHAPTER 15 up: The chase
1. Intro

Squirrelbob Furpants

Squirrelbob Furpants

Intro: The Magic Crystal

Hidden deep in a cavern, on a high hill/boulder sat a magic crystal. It can do almost anything. Funny thing about it was that most people can only do simple things like changing into different things, by altering your DNA. Most of them can't control it, otherwise, can't control other people. Only very few can do that- those with pure hearts.

Meanwhile, Plankton was walking around, trying to think up another scheme to get the Krabby Patty formula. Of all the schemes he tried, and all failed. He was mumbling to himself. Stupid Mr. Krabs," he told himself. Spongebob thinks he's all that, just because he's the best fry cook in town, and just because he always eventually sees right through my schemes and made me fail. Oh, if only he could just get out of the way, almost nothing could stop me.

Mean while, some fish explorers were outside of the cavern. They planned to find the magic crystal. "This is it, the cavern," said one of them. "Just think, this is where the crystal is," said a woman. "This could be the answer to everyone's prayers," said another explorer. "Just think, all the lives that could be changed with one crystal". Plankton, near them, heard that. "Huh?" he said, and got closer to listen. "With all the magic it has," one of the explorers said, it could really help society. "Ridiculous," another explorer replied. "I don't know why you believe in such a thing. It's all nonsense, "Wow," Plankton told himself. "I don't know if this thing exists, but if it does… everything that I could do that I dreamt of, which I couldn't do before. I think I'll check this cavern out myself, but first, I'll check by the lab. I'll need something to help me find that crystal.

A bit later, as he was walking back into the chum bucket, his computer wife, Karen was in waiting for him as usual. "Thinking of another way to get the secret formula?" she said. "Or have you already just tried again- and failed again?" "Oh, can it, wife," Plankton said. "I haven't tried today. But I am coming up with another plan, which will work for sure!" "Oh?" Karen said. "How's that?" "Well, Plankton said, I was walking near a cavern, I over heard some explorers talking. They said it has a crystal with magical powers. If I could somehow get a hold of that." "How would you do that?" Karen asked. "Are you sure this crystal really exists?" "Of Course," said Plankton. And I plan to track it down before those explorers do. But how?" " Why don't you just use that gadget of yours, the mineral tracker to help you find it?" Said Karen. "Karen, you're a genius!" Plankton said. "I'll just use that, and I'll track down that crystal in no time, and be able to control the world!" Oy," Karen said, rolling her computer eyes. Plankton grabbed his gadget, and left.

Later, when he finally found the crystal, he laughed evilly, thinking about how he would control the world. "oh, think of all the things that I'll be able to do". He walked to the crystal, and jumped on it. "Now, does this work?" he said. He rubbed it. It started glowing. He grinned evilly, then cleared his throat . "I command you to let me control everyone in town!" Nothing happened. "Huh?" he said. "Give me power to control everyone!" he exclaimed. Still nothing. "Why won't this work?" He said, irritated. Then suddenly, the crystal begin to speak. " I cannot give you that power," it said. "What!" Plankton said. The crystal spoke again. "you can use my magic on yourself, but I can't give you great power such in a way it can control or change anything or anyone else. Only few can use it that way. Those with pure hearts." "What!" Plankton said. "I'm not one of those few?" The crystal went silent, and didn't say anything else. Plankton got very frustrated. But then calmed down again. "Well then," he said. "I'll just find someone who can!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meanwhile, at Sandy's treedom, Sandy and Spongebob were having their usual karate match. They had been friends for a long time. Next to Patrick, Sandy was Spongebob's best friend, and vice versa. They shared a few things in common like karate, and they both loved to laugh. Spongebob really liked Sandy, for her genius mind and muscles, but most of all, her enthusiasm, friendliness, and laughter. Sandy really liked Spongebob for almost the same reasons- his enthusiasm, friendliness, and his sense of humor.

Hey, look at the sky," spongebob said, pointing up. Oh, no," said Sandy, having him pinned down. "You're not fooling me this time." "No, seriously, something's right here". He reached for arm pits. She fell down, laughing. "Hee, hee, hey, no fair, ha ha" she laughed. "Give up yet?" Spongebob said. "Hey, that's cheating!" She kept laughing. "I'm not cheating, I'm just messing with you," Spongebob said. "Okay, okay, I give up," Sandy said. But as soon as he got up, Sandy jumped on him. He laughed, and laughed. "Hey, I thought you said you give up." "I do. Now I'm just messing with you. "Ha, ha, he, he, okay, okay, have mercy." Sandy stopped tickling him. "Ha, ha"…he slowed down. "Woo" he panted a bit and got up. It was a beautiful evening. The sun was nearly down. "Well, it's getting late," said Sandy. "We should be going home now". "Yeah, Spongebob said. "I need to feed Gary anyway." "Good night, Spongebob. See ya'all tomorrow." Good night, Sandy." Sandy headed into her tree house. Spongebob walked out of the treedom taking off his water helmet, and went home.

He was really happy that evening. He really enjoyed spending time with Sandy. In house, he headed to the snail food pantry, and grabbed a can of snail food for Gary. He opened up the can, and put the food into Gary's food bowl. "Gaaarry, dinner," he called. Gary rushed over the second he heard him. As Gary started chomping down, spongebob left, humming a slow, pretty tune. Gary noticed. "Meow," he said. He could sense something was up, especially since he knew that spongebob just came back from Sandy's place.

The next morning, at work, Mr. Krabs called Spongebob and Squidward into his office. "Boys," he said, "sales are down right now. "Oh, no, again?" Squidward said, sarcastically. "Yes, Mr. Squidward, "Mr. Krabs said, ignoring his sarcasm. "Are we having another talent show?" Spongebob asked, enthusiastically. "Oh, please tell me were not having another one," Squidward said, dreadfully, remembering what happened last time. "Actually, I have something else in mind this time" Mr. Krabs said. "You see, last night, I was talking to me daughter Pearl, asking for her advice". "You talked to Pearl?" Oh, this ought to be good," Squidward said sarcastically. "Oh, it is, Squidward." Mr. Krabs twitched his eye at him. "This time, we're having a dance." "Of course, why am I not surprised." "A dance?" Spongebob said. "Oh, boy! This is going to be so much fun.!" "Yep. There's going to be music and dancing, with charge to get in, of course." "All right, I love dancing." " Of course," Squidward said. "But it's usually couples dancing together. Are you going to ask anyone?" Oh, wait," he said before Spongebob responded. "Why am I asking? I already know the answer. There's no one to ask because no one want to go with a… weirdo!" He laughed. Spongebob frowned. "You never even had a girlfriend except a lowly crabby patty." Spongebob put his head down. "I could so get a date," he said. "Yeah, with another crabby patty I bet." Squidward laughed again. "Now Squidward," Mr. Krabs said. "Be nice. You never had a girlfriend either." "I did too. Once, back in high school. It didn't work out, but so what? "I think I might know why she broke up with you." "Break up with me? She didn't break up with me, it just didn't work out, so we decided to not see each other any more." "Yu huh," Mr. Krabs said, not believing him. "Anyway, we'll talk about the dance later. I'm still working out the schedule. Now get back to work." Squidward and Spongebob left, heading back to their working areas.

Later, after work, Spongebob sat in his chair in the living room. He felt really discouraged. "Squidward's right," he told himself. "I couldn't get a date. I am weird." He sobbed. Then he heard a meow. He looked down, seeing Gary. "Meow?' Gary said again. "Nothing, Gary," Spongebob said. "I'm just tired from work, that's all." "Meow." Gary didn't believe him. He knew his owner, and work was one of his owner's favorite things. He never gets tired from it, unless it's like that one time when Mr. Krabs had the restaurant opened for 24 hours, and Spongebob stayed awake for so long, grilling crabby patties, making him ill that he got hallucinations of monster crabby patties. Gary knew that something was up. He could see it right through him. "Meow" Gary said again. "Okay, I just feel discouraged. "That's all." "Meow." Spongebob sighed. "Okay, he said. "Something did happened at work. Mr. Krabs is planning a dance." "Meow?" "It's usually couples dancing. Oh, Gary, what am I going to do? I never had a real date before." "Meow." "What?" I just can't ask anyone. Remember what I said about my prom? Nobody wants to go out with me. Even Squidward said so himself. I'm weird. "Meow", Gary said, telling him not to talk that way about himself. "(Don't listen to Squidward. That's his way of putting you down. What he said isn't true). "But I could never get anyone to go out with me." "Meow." "Thanks, Gary. You really know how to cheer me up. But who could I ask? I don't even Know very many girls. "Meow" (You know a few. There's Pearl, though she already is going out with someone now, there's your boating school classmates. You could ask… Sandy).

**Author's note: The chapters are a bit short at first, but they will be longer. This is a full length story, so it does get wild and exciting later on. I promise. In the meantime, it's mostly about romance. Tell me what you think. I would really appreciate your reviews.**

**Next Chapter: The deal. Plankton spies on Spongebob, trying to figure out a weakness in him. Meanwhile, Spongebob and Sandy try to get together one evening after Spongebob's day at work, but Sandy gets mad at him after a misunderstanding. That's when Plankton steps in.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Deal

Chapter 2: The Deal

Chapter 2: The Deal

Sandy!? Spongebob exclaimed. "I can't ask her. We're just friends." Meow (Why not? Just because you're friends, doesn't mean you can't ask her. After all, she is one of your best friends, and the only girl you're really close to)." "But…" "Meow (and, why wouldn't you want to go out with her? I thought you wanted to.)" "What? I don't…" Gary smiled at him. Spongebob stared at him a moment. "Okay, he said. You caught me. I really wouldn't mind going out with her. Gary raised an eye brow (If he had one). "Oh, Gary, you got me. I would love to go out with her! I guess I always did have a little crush on her. I mean, she's soo.." "Meow(awesome, smart, strong, nice?)." "Yeah…"Spongebob said, romantically. "(So, just tell her)". "What!? I can't just tell her." "(Why not? You've been friends a longtime)." "I know, but I just can't. We're entirely different species, I mean, a sponge and a squirrel? Besides, there's no way she'd like me back. Why would any girl like me? Like Squidward said, I'm weird." "(What did I just tell you? Don't listen to him! Anyway, Sandy likes you as a friend, why wouldn't she like you for more? Plus, there are lots of sea critters of different species dating, why should a land critter be any different?)" Spongebob smiled. "You're right, Gary. But I'm still too shy to tell her. I don't know if she'd like me back." "(You never know. She probably would. And even if she doesn't, it might hurt at first, but you'd get over it. She'll at least always like you as a friend)." Spongebob patted him on the back. "Thanks, Gary." "(You're welcome)" " It's getting late. Lets go to bed. I have a long day at work tomorrow." He picked Gary up, and headed to his room.

The next day, at work, everyone was in their usual positions. Mr. Krabs was in his office, counting his money, Squidward was at the register, taking orders, and Spongebob was in the kitchen, fry cooking. It was late morning, almost noon. A shrimp walked up to the register. "What you like, sir?" Squidward said. "Umm, I would like… no, I want… wait, umm…". "Are you planning to order today, sir?" "Don't rush me, all right?" Spongebob stuck his head out of the kitchen window. "Hey, how about a crabby patty?" He said. "Uh, okay," the shrimp said. "Would you like a drink with that?" Squidward said. He slapped his hand to his mouth. "Oh, great," he thought. "Uhhh…." The shrimp said. That second, Sandy walked in. Spongebob stared. He usually doesn't, but for some reason, it was different this time. She was so pretty. Of course, she's always been pretty, but for some reason, she seemed even prettier today. He quickly snapped out of it as soon as she arrived at the register, behind the shrimp, who was still making up his mind. Sandy stood behind him, with her arms folded, waiting patiently. "Umm…" the shrimp said, still thinking. Spongebob decided to help him and Sandy out by moving things along. "How about a dr. kelp?" He said. "Okay," the shrimp said. Spongebob gave Squidward the crabby patty for the shrimp. Squidward gave it and the dr. kelp to the shrimp. "Thanks," he said. "Wait, should I have…" " We're out," Squidward said, quickly. "Oh, well". The shrimp walked away. Squidward sighed in relief. "Hey, Sandy, what would you like?" He said. "I'll have a crabby patty, and small ocean dew," Sandy said. "Spongebob…" Squidward said. "Already have it right here," Spongebob said, holding a plate with a crabby patty. Squidward took it, and gave it along with the small ocean dew to Sandy. "Thanks," she said, and walked away, looking for an empty table. Spongebob stared at her in a dreamy look. He looked at the clock. It was about noon. Perfect timing to take his break, even though it was only a few minutes. He walked out the kitchen and went Mr. Krabs' office. "I'm taking my break now, Mr. Krabs," he said. "Remember, boy, you only have five minutes. Any longer than that, and it's coming out of your pay check," Mr. Krabs said. Spongebob left. He grabbed a crabby patty, and went over to the table where Sandy was. "Howdy, Spongebob," Sandy said, when she saw him coming over. "Hey, Sandy," Spongebob said. "Whatcha ya'all doing, walking around?" Oh, just taking my break." "Great, have a seat," Sandy said, holding out a chair next to her for him. Spongebob sat down. "There's something I wanted to ask you, Sandy said. "What's that?" "Well, they're having an event tonight at Goo Lagoon, and it is a partnership thing, and I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner." "I'd love too! What's the event?" "Slingshot fest!" "Slingshot fest?" "Uh, huh. Two people sit in a giant slingshot and fly across the town to a target at the end! Doesn't that sound fun?" Spongbob gulped. "uh, yeah," he said, nervously. "Especially with you." "Great! I can't wait!" That's when Mr. Krabs came over. "5 minutes are up, Spongbob," he said. "Wrap it up, or I will deduct from your pay check." "Ay, ay, sir," Spongebob said. He stood up. "Bye, Sandy," he said. "Bye, Spongebob. See you tonight. Oh, this is going to be so much fun! You and me, at the slingshot fest together!" Spongebob gulp again. "What have I done?" he told himself. "I'm terrified at this kind of thing. Anything could happen. And Sandy shouldn't go either. She could get hurt, too. But I already told her I'd go. I can't back down now. It could hurt her feelings." He had a nervous wreak since. He could hardly concentrate on his work. Meanwhile, Plankton and Karen were outside of the Krusty Krab, Spying on him on Karen's computer screen. "Come on, everyone has a weakness," Plankton said. "It looks like he does," Karen said. "He has a worried look on his face, as if something was bothering him." Plankton looked at him through her screen. "Hey, you're right," he said. "I wonder what could be the matter." "Do you think it could be that squirrel friend of his?" Said Karen. "huh?" "Well, I've noticed when she was here earlier, he didn't seem down then." Plankton put his hand under his chin, thinking. "In fact," Karen said, "call me crazy, but I think he has a thing for her." "What?" "Well, think about it. The way he acts around her, and looks at her which he doesn't toward anyone else." Plankton thought a second. "Hey, you're right," he said. "Karen, I think I'm coming up with a brilliant idea."

--

Spongebob was worried the rest of the day. He dreaded tonight. He didn't know any way out of it. He thought about it till after work. He decided that he was just going to have to tell her, and apologize. "She'll understand, won't she?" he thought. He hoped that she wouldn't be too mad at him.

That night, he headed straight to Goo Lagoon, where Sandy was waiting for him. "Ready?" she said. "Um, yeah," Spongebob said nervously. "Great! This is going to be so much fun!" They walked over to the giant slingshot. Two guys were already sitting in line. The slingshot was in position where it was about to let the guys go. Spongebob gulped. They stood behind the red rope with everyone behind it, distant from the slingshot. The guy who controlled it, stood in behind the slingshot, ready to let them go. "Ready?" He said. The guys on the slingshot shook their heads. "Alrighty then, here we go." He cut the string holding the thing where the guys laid. It let them go, and they flew high into the air, flying far. Spongebob shook in fear. "I can't do this!" He exclaimed. "Huh?" Sandy said. "I'm sorry Sandy, but I just can't. I'm terrified of these things. And you shouldn't either. We could get hurt. I'm sorry, I've should've told you earlier. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings." "Hurt my feelings!?" Sandy said. "I'll tell you what hurts my feelings. Being lied to like that. You could've just told me." "But I said I was sorry…" "Duh! Just forget it. Go. I'll just find another partner." "But Sandy…" "I said leave." Spongebob shut his mouth. He couldn't get through to her. He felt about lying to her, and he felt hurt by her anger. He started to walk away. He looked back to her. She just turned her head. He turned back around and continued walking, with watery eyes. Plankton, hiding behind a rock, saw the whole thing. He was spying on him again. He grinned evilly. "The perfect opportunity," he told himself. Spongebob looked back. Sandy was talking to somebody else. But not just anybody. It was Larry the Lobster. This made him feel worse. Of course, Larry and Sandy hardly ever speak to each other these days. But looking back several years ago, when he ripped his pants, and had those fake muscle arms, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. "There's just no way," he told himself. "She deserves someone much better." He continued walking, with his head down. That second, he heard a familiar voice say his name. He looked down, where Plankton stood in front of him. "Oh, hey there, Plankton," Spongebob said. "Hello, there, Spongebob," Plankton said. "You look a little sad. Something wrong?" "Oh, it's terrible," Spongebob said. "About you and Sandy?" "What? How did you…" "Oh, I guess I kind of overheard you guys from Goo Lagoon. I must understand how you must feel." " I just don't know what to do. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I told her I was sorry. I wish she could forgive me." Plankton jumped onto him, climbing on top of his head. "There, there," he said, patting his head. "I know it's hard, especially seeing her talking to another guy." "Huh?" What are you…?" "Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Plankton jumped off of him. "About your little crush," he said. "But, how did you know?" "Oh, it was quite obvious, the way you look and act around her." "Okay, it's true. I do like her. But it's hopeless. There's no way she'd ever like me back." "You don't? Why do you think that?" "Well…" "What if I were to tell you that there was one little thing, just one object that can make all your dreams come true?" "Sounds a little unrealistic to me." "Well, it's not. It's real, and it's a magic crystal. "Magic?" "Yep, and I have it, in my lab. Just come with me, and I'll show you. "Spongebob raised an eyebrow. "Um, is this a trick?" "Trick?" Plankton laughed, nervously. "Why would I trick about this?" "Well…, you've tricked me so many times before." "Spongebob, I may have tricked you before, but I assure you that this is no trick. Look, I feel kinda bad for you, and I wanna help you. "Well, okay," Spongebob said, uncertainly. "Thank you." "Oh, it's no problem at all. "Now, common, lets get going." I promise you won't regret this," Plaknton said, with his fingers behind his back. "alrighty then," Spongebob said. They left, heading toward the Chum Bucket.

A bit later, they were inside the Chum Bucket, with Spongebob following Plankton through the lab. They approached a box with the magic crystal in it. "Here it is," Plankton said. He opened the box. Spongebob looked in awe of the beautiful crystal, glowing brightly. "Amazing, huh?" Plankton said. "It's magic, just like I said." "So, this thing can get Sandy to fall in love with me?" "Now, lets not get carried away. It can't just make people fall in love. It's not powerful enough. However, it can turn you into something that can help Sandy fall in love with you. "What's that?" Why, it's simple. The best way for Sandy to fall in love with you is to be a squirrel like her." "Wow, it can do that?" "It can change you into anything you want. All you have to do is touch the crystal, and wish hard, and presto!" Spongebob looked at the crystal again. He hesitated a bit, nervous about it. "Okay, I'll do it!" "Excellent!" But of course, this will cost you." "If this is about the secret formula, then forget it." "I'm not asking for the formula. Now, I'm going to make a deal with you. If you can get Sandy to fall in love with you in only one week, you'll remain a squirrel forever, and be with her for the rest of your life. And she has to kiss you-on the lips." Spongebob got even more nervous at the thought. "But", Plankton went on, "if she doesn't, then you'll turn back into a sponge- and your mine, got it?" Spongebob gulped. He wanted to have Sandy more than almost anything else, but this deal was making him unsure. He hesitated, and thought for moment. "Okay, I'll do it!" He said. "Great! Now, just touch the crystal, and wish hard. "Think, I want to be a squirrel. Spongebob hesitated, looking at the crystal. He shut his eyes, and touched it. He wished, as he continued touching it. After wishing hard, the crystal glowed brighter than ever. Then, its magic swooshed around him, and he began to transform.

Up Next: Chapter 3- Spencer (Spongebob) the Squirrel.ndsh?"is!" flying far. Spongebob shook in fear. "laid. It let them go, and they flew high into the air, flying far. Spongr


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again

Hello again! Before I continue on with the story, I just wanted to thank those who reviewed so far, and the feed back you gave me. It really gives me encouragement.

I also put the story back into small paragraphs so it's easier to read.

Okay, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Spencer (Spongebob) the Squirrel

The transformation continued. Before Spongebob knew it, everything about him was changing- his feet, arms, and nose, he grew squirrel ears, a tail, and his whole body grew fur. Soon, the transformation was complete, and the magic disappeared.

But before he had a chance to look, he started to suffocate. His face turned a bluish color. He had forgotten that he was now a squirrel, which means he also has lungs now, so he needed air to breathe. "Oops, I almost forgot," Plankton said. He looked into his gadget box, and pulled out an air ball which looked like an air helmet, and put it over Spongebob's head. Spongebob gasped for breath.

"Wow," he said. "Where did you get this?" "I built it a while back," Plankton replied. "I went up to the surface once. But I also used a water tube around it, to last a while. It can hold water or air. It's gone now. Don't ask. In the meantime, you're just going to have to get an air suit or something."

Spongebob looked into the mirror. He looked at the fur around him, his ears, feet, hands, nose, and tail. The only things that haven't changed are his eyes- which are still blue. "So, how does it feel?" Plankton asked. "Strange," Spongbob answered. "You'll get used to it. "Anyway, you better skedaddle. You only have one week, not to mention you got to find an air suit before you run out of air."

"Oh, yeah," Spongebob said. I better hurry. "Thank you so much." I can't wait to talk to Sandy again. Bye, Plankton." He waved goodbye as he walked out of the chum bucket. As soon as he shut the door on his way out, Plankton gave off a sneaky smile, laughing evilly.

--

A bit later, Spongebob came to his house. He needed to talk to his pet snail Gary. Since he now needed air, he wouldn't be able to stay under water for indefinite periods of time. He went inside. Gary! He called. "Gar-bear!" Gary came in right away. "Meow!" He freaked seeing a squirrel he didn't recognized. He hissed at him. "No, Gary, it's me," Spongebob said. "Meow?" "It's me, Spongebob." Gary his under the couch, with a look of confusion. The squirrel was wearing square pants like Spongebob, and he sounded like him.

"Look, you may not believe me, but there's a magic crystal. Plankton has it, and I made a deal with him. I'm going to be a squirrel for at least one week. I'm trying to get Sandy to fall in love with me. Gary stared, not sure weather to believe him or not. Then again, how does he know anything about him?

"Come on, Gary, it is me. I still have the same voice. I even have the same laugh. Ba ha ha ha ha ha !" He laughed in his high pitched voice. That was enough for Gary to believe. He crawled out from under the couch, and toward him. Spongebob patted him on the back. "See, I told you," he said. He went to the cubbard and got him some snail food.

"I'll be here every night," he said. In the meantime, I might be with Sandy. I can't stay under water for indefinite periods of time that I'm now an air-breather. While Gary was eating, Spongebob, realizing that he was still wearing his square pants, went to his room. He now had a different shaped body, slightly taller, and straight.

He looked in his drawers to find clothes to fit his body. Most of his clothes were squared shaped. Too bad he wasn't tall like his cousin Stanley. Even so, Stanley's clothes looked like his, any way. He then remembered that his cousin Danny had left his

clothes somewhere. He was in luck when he found some shorts and a shirt that Danny used to wear. He quickly took off his pants and put the shirt and shorts on.

Afterwards, he ran back downstairs, told Gary good bye, and left.

It was a good thing he got off work early that evening. He still had time to meet back up with Sandy. He headed off to her treedome, but she wasn't there. "Where could she be?" he wondered. The slingshot fest should've ended an hour ago. He looked around.

He looked around Bikini Bottom. He couldn't find Sandy. "Where is she?" He thought.

Walking out of the city limits, he started to head back to Sandy's dome when he heard a familiar voice. It sounded like someone was in trouble. "Sandy!?" He ran off, following the voice.

He found her, not too far, strangling with a giant worm. Spongebob gasped. "Sandy!" He cried, having a flash back of the Alaskan Bull Worm. "Let go of me, you varmint!" Sandy yelled. The Worm held onto her tight, trying to eat her. She struggled, trying to get free. "Oh, no, I'm not going to let her get eaten!" Spongebob said. "I must save her."

Next thing you know, he ran in front of the giant worm, yelling, "Hey, you dumb worm!" The worm took notice, looking at him. "Come and get me!" He yelled. The giant worm dropped Sandy, and started chasing after him. He ran off, scared, but glad that Sandy was safe. Sandy, lying on the ground, looked at them. "Wow," she told herself. "He risked his life for me." "I must help him." She took out a long rope from her pocket, and ran off after Spongebob.

Spongebob screamed in terror, running as fast as he could. Then Sandy caught up with him, swung the rope while running, hooking it onto a tall coral tree, grabbing him, and swinging them up to the tree. Sitting on the branch, they watched the worm go by, until it was out of distance.

They panted, out of breath. "Whew, that was a close one," Spongebob said. "I'll say," said Sandy. "Anyway, thanks for saving me," Spongebob said. "No, thank you," Sandy said. "I thought that monster was going to kill me, and then out of the blue, you came. "Ah, no big. You were in trouble. Someone had to help you." "Well, that was really sweet. Thanks, dude."

She looked at him. "Hey, you're a squirrel," she said. "Um, yeah," Spongebob said. "Wow. I've never expected another land critter, let alone another squirrel down here. What's your name?" "Sp… aaa.. encer. My name is Spencer." "Howdy, there Spencer. I'm Sandy." "Well, nice to meet you," Spongebob said. "That was a pretty cool move you did, with the rope and all."

"Ahh, that was nothing. Karate is my thing." "Hi-ya!" She snapped a rock as big as her into many pieces. "Cool," Spongebob said. "I do karate to." "No kidding?" "Nope. It's one of my favorite hobbies. Hi-ya!" He hit a rock a bit smaller them him, breaking in half. He shook his hand in pain. "Cool," Sandy said.

The two of them talked for a while, walking around. "How long have you been living down here?" Sandy asked. "Oh, just about a day," Spongebob replied. "Any reason you live down here?" "Well, I like to explore." "Where do you live?" "Well, I don't exactly have a place to stay yet." "You're down here with no place to stay?" "Um, it's a long story."

Sandy thought a second. "Well, you can't stay under here indefinitely with just an air helmet. Why don't you stay with me in my treedome until we find an air filled home for you?" Spongebob was a bit nervous, but didn't show it. "Um, that would be great," he said. "Thanks." "No problem," Sandy said. "This is going to be so much fun."

Spongebob was getting more and more nervous. He wondered what happen if Sandy found out it was him.

At the treedom, Sandy showed him around. "This my private air dome," she said. "What do ya all think?" "It's, um, nice," Spongebob replied. Sandy walked over to her tree house. "Right here is my house." "Come inside and I'll show you around. She went inside, and he followed her in.

"Here's the Living room," she said, walking pass the TV and couch. "Sorry I don't have any extra beds other than mine. You're going to have to sleep on the couch. "That's fine," Spongebob said. Sandy walked over to the kitchen. "Here's the Kitchen, and upstairs is my bed room. Well, that's pretty much it. How about a bon-fire? We'll roast marshmallows while we get to know each other."

A bit later the two of them sat outside, roasting marshmallows and talking. Spongebob was telling all kinds of jokes and funny stories. He was in a much happier mood now, and didn't feel so nervous. Sandy laughed like crazy.

"You know Spencer, you kinda remind me of my best friend, Spongebob. "I do?" Spongebob said. He laughed nervously. "So I do. So, who is Spongebob?" "He's one of my best friends. But earlier today, he made me upset. We were going to be partners in this Slingshot event. But he was too scared, and tried not to get me to do it to. He lied to me.

"Oh," Spongebob said, feeling a little upset, but didn't show it. "I'm sorry." "Yeah, he let me down." Sandy's face drooped. "Although, he was only trying to look after me. I guess that's why he's always saying that I shouldn't do things that are too dangerous."

Spongebob could tell that she felt really bad. He felt a little better, but he wished that he could tell her that he forgives her. "Oh, I'm sure that Spongebob would forgive you," he said. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," Sandy said. "I just wish I could tell him how sorry I am." Spongebob smiled, and put his hand on her shoulder. Sandy smiled back.

"Well, it's getting late," she said. We better get to bed." Yeah, I need to get to work," Spongebob sad. "Work?" "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I got a job at the Krusty Krab," Spongebob said, nervously. "Tomorrow's my first day." "Cool," Sandy said. "Spongebob works there too." "That's cool," Spongebob chuckled nervously.

They went back into her house. Sandy started climbing up into her bedroom. "Good night, Spencer," she said in a soft voice. Spongebob went into a love daze, walking to the couch. "Such a sweet voice," he thought, and collapsed onto the couch. He pulled up the covers, and fell asleep.

Ahh… what a sweet moment, huh? Looks like he's off to good start.

Next Chapter: Spencer the frycook


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Spencer the Fry cook

Chapter 4: Spencer the Fry cook

The next morning, at the Krusty Krab, Squidward was in his usual spot, absorbed in a magazine about hair styles while Mr. Krabs was pasting around. Spongebob wasn't there yet. "Where's Spongebob?" Mr. Krabs said in frantic. "Work started a half an hour ago."

"How should I know?" Squidward said, not looking up from his magazine.

"And the weird thing is," Mr. Krabs went on, "he's usually an hour early. Are you sure you didn't see him this morning?"

"Do I look like the little weirdo's babysitter?" Squidward said. "I never saw him today. Who knows what's going on with him?"

That second, a fish walked in. "I would like a Crabby Patty," he said.

"Squidward," Mr. Krabs said, "could you fix him a crabby patty?"

"Me?" Squidward said. "Why me? You know I can't fix crabby patties. Remember what happened last time?"

"Hmm… good point." Mr. Krabs turned to the fish. "You're going to have to wait a little bit," he told him. "I suppose I could give it a try, just until Spongebob shows up."

--

Meanwhile, Spongebob was running to the Krusty Krab, wearing Sandy's spare suit, discouraged about being late. "I can't believe I slept in," he told himself. "I'm rarely ever late. Then again, I'm a squirrel. They wouldn't even recognize me, so why would it even matter?" He panted as he continued running.

As he was getting close, Mr. Krabs was just handing the fish a crabby patty he just made. The fish took a closer look at it. "This patty is a little raw, and you have too much mustard on it," he complained. "Jeez, everyone's a critic," Mr. Krabs said.

That second, Spongebob pushed opened the doors, stepping in, completely out of breath.

Everyone looked up. "Who are you?" Squidward said, dully. "Are you a customer?" Said Mr. Krabs. "Actually, I'm here for the job," Spongebob said. "I hear that your original fry cook is gone, and I'm filling in for him."

"Spongebob's gone?" Squidward said, enthusiastically. "Oh, please tell me this isn't true."

"Are you an experienced fry cook?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Experienced?" Spongebob said. "Just watch." He ran into the kitchen, and started a patty. He fried a patty quickly, and put everything in order. He rushed out, holding a perfect crabby patty on a plate to the fish.

The fish took it, and took a bit. "Hey, it's delicious," he said. "You sir are the best fry cook in town, next to the yellow square guy."

Mr. Krabs was stunned. "So he is," he said. "Well, lad, I guess you have the job. Just until Spongebob gets back. What's your name?"

"Spencer, sir," Spongebob replied.

"Alrighty, then, Spencer," Mr. Krabs said. "I'm Mr. Krabs by the way, your boss. Now, get back to fry cooking."

"Aye, aye, Mr. Krabs," Spongebob said, and rushed back to the kitchen. He got to work right away.

That second, some more customers walked in, single file, in front of the cash register, with the first one a large dolphin. "I'll have the double deluxe, with a large dr. kelp," he said.

"Spongebob whipped him one up in an instant and handed it over to Squidward. Squidward gave it and the drink to the dolphin. When the Dolphin left, a small female fish asked for a regular sized patty and a diet soda. Spongebob already had one for her.

This continued throughout the line, with Spongebob cooking up crabby patties at fast paste. He continued working throughout the morning. Everyone was impressed, even Squidward.

"Wow, this squirrel's pretty good," Mr. Krabs said. "He's as good as Songebob, maybe even better."

"Can't we just fire Spongebob?" Squidward said.

"Uh, no."

"Fish paste," Squidward said.

When noon arrived, Sandy came in, approaching the register. "What would you like, Sandy?" Squidward said.

"Just give me the usual," Sandy said.

Spencer, we need another crabby patty and an ocean dew," Squidward said.

"Hey, Squidward," Sandy said, "is Spongebob here?"

"Nope," Squidward answered. "He hasn't been here at all, today. This other squirrel, Spencer's been filling in for him." "(I just hope it's as long as it can be, or even permanently)" He whispered under his breath.

Hmmm…" Sandy said, confused, taking her meal, and went to find an empty table.

That same time, Patrick came in, approaching the register. "Hey, Patrick, what would you like?" Squidward said.

"One crabby patty and one large dr. kelp," Patrick said.

"Spencer, we need another," Squidward said.

"Spencer?" Patrick said. "Where's Spongebob?"

"Don't know, don't care," Squidward said, handing Patrick his meal. Patrick rubbed his head, and went to find a place to sit.

"Howdy, Patrick," Sandy said, as he was passing by.

"Uh, hello, Sandy," Patrick said, sitting next to her. "Have you seen Spongebob?"

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday, and I'm wondering where he went," Sandy said.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday morning, and I'm Wondering what happened to him," Patrick said. "He's usually in the kitchen grilling crabby patties, but some guy name Spencer's doing that today."

"Yeah, that's my new friend," Sandy said. "He's a squirrel like me"

"Who's your new friend?"

"Uh, Spencer."

Who's a squirrel?"

"I said Spencer."

"Who's Spencer?"

Sandy slapped her helmet. "Forget it."

Another line formed in front of the register. Spongebob was grilling patties like no tomorrow. Sandy and Patrick watched from their table. "Wow, Patrick said. "He's fast."

"And he still does a very good job," Sandy added.

"If only Spongebob were here to see this," said Patrick, taking a bite of his crabby patty.

"Yeah," Sandy said, sipping on her drink.

Later, Sandy was walking over to Spongebob's house. "Since he hasn't been at work," she told herself, "may be he's sick. Then again, Mr. Krabs didn't know where he is, and wouldn't Spongebob let him know?" She tried to open the door. Finding it locked, she bent down to find the key, remembering where it is. After picking it up from under the welcome matt, she unlocked the door, and went inside. "Spongebob!" She called. She looked around. "Little square dude!" She looked around the living/TV room, then by the kitchen. "Where are you, buddy?" she then came by Gary. "Gary, is Spongebob around?

"Meow," Gary said.

"Do you know where he is?" Gary shrugged. Sandy rubbed her helmet, and went upstairs, looking into his bedroom, then his library. She couldn't find him in either of those places, either. Sad and worried, she went back downstairs, and back outside, closing the door.

"Where could he be?"

--

Meanwhile, Spongebob was wrapping it up at the end of the day. He was tired, but very happy, for a certain number of reasons. As he was clocking out, Mr. Krabs walked over to him.

"Spencer, me boy," he said, "I wanted to congratulate you."

"Really?" Spongebob said.

"Yeah," Mr. Krabs said. "I really appreciate your hard work. You do a great job. If I knew Spongebob couldn't work here anymore for some reason, I'd have you continually work here."

"Gee, thanks," Spongebob said.

"Sure, lad," Mr. Krabs said. "Anyway, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, assuming if I don't hear anything from Spongebob, that is."

"Bye, Mr. Krabs," Spongebob said, and went out the door.

At the treedome, Sandy was dialing someone's number, on the phone. The phone on the other line rang. No answer. With a very concerned look on her face, she hung up the phone. That same time, Spongebob came into the treedom, taking off his suit and air helmet. "Sandy, I'm back," he said. "Sandy!" Sandy came out her treehouse.

"Howdy, Spencer," she said in sad voice. "How was work?"

"Umm.., it was… great." What's wrong?"

"I can't find Spongebob," Sandy said.

"Oh?" Spongebob said, nervously.

"I looked into his house, but he wasn't home. "I even tried calling him when I got home, but no answer. He wasn't at work today. I'm really worried. Where could he be?" Sandy head drooped.

"Well," Spongebob said, "it's only been about a day. May be he needed time alone. You shouldn't have to worry too much."

"I suppose so," Sandy said. "I just wish I knew where he is."

Spongebob felt really bad, but didn't know what to do.

"I wonder if he might mad at me, or something," Sandy said.

"I don't think he would be," Spongebob said. "I'm sure he'll come back soon."

"Yeah, what am I all worried for? It's only been a day," Sandy said.

"Yeah," Spongebob said, nervously.

Spongebob had trouble falling asleep at night. He really felt bad about the whole thing. He begin questioning weather being a squirrel was such a good idea. "oh, quit worrying, he told himself. Everything will be fine."

With a concerned look on his face, he rolled over, pulling up the covers, and fell asleep.

Sorry it's kind of short again. The next one will be too, but I promise future chapters will be longer.

Next 2 chapters: "Nightmare" and "Never Felt So in Love

a--


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Nightmare

Chapter 5: The Nightmare

Spongebob suddenly found himself in a dark room, back to his original, spongy self. He didn't know where he was, or how he got there, but he had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. Afraid, he cautiously walked around, not sure what he was looking for, but it had to be something, or someone. He continued to walk cautiously, though he didn't know where he was going, since it was a dark room, and he didn't know what it was or where it was. It was like the universe with the theory that it went on forever. He was lost, in almost nothing.

Then he heard a familiar voice. "Sponge…bob," it said.

"Plankton?" Spongebob said, looking around. "where are you?"

"I'm down here," the voiced said. Spongebob looked down. There was Plankton, standing under him. "Plankton," Spongebob said, "What's going on? Where am I? And why am I a sponge again? Aren't I supposed to be a squirrel?

"Yeah, about that," Plankton said, "I wanted to tell you that… your… time... is up!"

"What! But it's only been a day! I still have 6 days!"

Plankton just laughed, and disappeared. Then Spongebob heard another voice. He turned around. It was Sandy. She stood there, glaring at him. "Sa… Sa… Sandy!" He exclaimed. "Wait! I can explain!"

"No need to!" Sandy said, angrily. "I already know everything! You lied to me! How could you!?

"But Sandy…"

"Stop! I've heard enough!

"But Sandy, it was for a good reason…"

"That's it! We're through! I never want to see you again! Just stay out of my life, you big, fat liar!" She stomped away.

"Sandy, wait!" Spongebob yelled. "Come back! I did it because I love you! Sandy!?"

It was too late. Sandy was gone, out of sight, in the dark.

"Saaaaaandy!" He yelled, trying to run after her, but couldn't find her. Suddenly, a big robot arm picked him up, and threw him into a cage, and locked it. The robot arm, holding the cage lift it up, where Spongebob could see the top. There stood Plankton controlling the robot. Plankton laughed, evilly.

"You're mine, now," Plankton said.

"Nooooooooo…..Spongebob yelled, as Plankton steered the robot away, holding the cage, with Spongebob trapped inside.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Spongebob yelled, ppnating heavily. He looked around. He was still on Sandy's couch. He looked at himself. He's still a squirrel. Breathing heavily, sweating, he looked around. Still in Sandy's tree house. It was only a dream.

"May be it was a mistake," he thought. I should've never made a deal with Plankton. It's all a bad idea. I can't do this."

Sandy rushed down. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Spongebob answered.

"You sure?" Sandy said. "I heard your scream from my bedroom, and you're breathing and sweating heavily.

"I'm fine," Spongebob said. "It was nightmare, I guess. I can hardly remember it now."

"Well, okay," Sandy said. Anyway, breakfast is ready when you're hungry."

"Uh, okay," Spongebob said, nervously, with a slight blank look. Sandy walked away. "Gosh, she's so pretty," Spongebob thought, with such a pretty voice." He had a feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He was hot in the face, and his heart beating fast. He realized that it wasn't just a crush anymore. He was truly in love. "I can do this," he thought, getting up. "I'm in love, and I can get Sandy to fall in love with me… I hope."

I wrote this chapter pretty quick, huh? It was only because I had the whole thing pretty much planned out. Plus, I'm going on a trip, so it's going to set me back on my writing, but only for a few days. Well, ta-ta for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: Never so much in Love

Chapter 6: Never Felt so much in Love

Spongebob was unusually happy that morning. Of course, he's happy pretty often, but much happier today. He's experiencing something that he never experienced before- love. So this is what's it's like to be in love. A weird but wonderful feeling. He thought as he flipped patties on the grill. But he tried not to think too much about it, and keep his mind on his work. He didn't want to keep making that mistake when he's daydreaming and ends up burning the kitchen.

Noon arrived and it was time for his break. "Mr. Krabs, I'm taking my break now".

"Okay, but only five minutes," Mr. Krabs said.

"Okay," Spongebob said, taking his crabby patty and drink, and went to find a place to sit.

"Hmmm… Mr. Krabs said. "He's kind of like Spongebob. He's good at fry cooking, and he never complains."

As Spongebob kept looking for an empty table, he found Patrick, sitting by himself, munching on a Patty in large bites with his mouth open, and sipping loudly on his drink.

"Hi, Patrick," he said, forgetting for a second that he's a squirrel.

Patrick looked up. "Oh, hey, talking squirrel," he said. "Hey, wait, how did you know my name? Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm uh, Spencer, the new fry cook," Spongebob said, sitting down.

"Oh, you're the one who replaced Spongebob," Patrick said, and took another large bite of his patty. "Yeah, I heard about you. Sandy said something about you. You're a squirrel like her. Hey, are you related?"

"What?" No. We're friends. We met a couple of days ago."

"Yeah, whatever," Patrick said, gulping down the rest of his patty.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just sound a little tense."

"Tense? What do you mean? I'm fine. You're the one who seems tense."

Spongebob stared at him.

"Oh, okay," Patrick said, getting teary eyed. "You got me. It's my best friend, Spongebob, who was a fry cook before you. I haven't seen him for a couple of days, and I haven't heard from him. Where is he!?" Patrick cried. "I'm worried- and sad."

This really put Spongebob on the spot. First Sandy, now Patrick. Nobody knew the deal he made with Plankton, and being a squirrel. Being in a squirrel body, nobody knew it was him. They all thought that he was just a land critter name Spencer.

"I'm sorry," Spongebob said.

Patrick sniffled. "It's okay, he said. "Sorry I got snappy like that. It's just that I don't know where my friend Spongebob could be. I'm just concerned."

Spongebob couldn't deal with this. His friends were worried about him, even though he was right there with them. Gary was the only one who knew other than Plankton and himself. Perhaps he could trust someone to keep his secret. But who? Patrick? Patrick was the only one closest to him to tell. But could he trust Patrick to keep a secret? Truth be known Patrick was kind of an idiot who easily forget things. Then again, why would anyone even believe it? It would sound too unrealistic to them.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going then," Patrick said, taking his tray, getting up.

"Wait, Patrick," Spongebob said, running up to Patrick as Patrick was throwing his trash away. "There's something I got to tell you. Patrick looked at him.

"Yeah, What?" Patrick said.

"About Spongebob," Spongebob said, nervously, "you say that you haven't seen him in a couple of days, and then I suddenly show up. Patrick stared. "Well, Spongebob continued, "what if I told you that I was Spongebob?"

Patrick kept staring. Then he laughed. "That would be funny," he said, "because Spongebob is a sponge, who lives under water. You're a squirrel with that helmet over your head with air, and Spongebob can't even survive without water- and I can't either…I think. Um… yeah. You, Spongebob," he laughed. "That's a good one."

"No, listen to me, Patrick, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not tell anyone."

"Uh, okay," Patrick said.

Spongebob took a deep breath. "Okay," he said. "I am Spongebob," he whispered.

Patrick blinked and stared. He laughed. "That's even funnier," he said.

"No, Patrick, it's true."

Patrick stared. He crossed his arms. "Yeah, right. How do I know you're not lying?"

"I am Spongebob, and I can prove it."

"Oh really?" Patrick said. "How do I know you're not just some imposter?"

"Oh yeah?" Spongbob said. "If I wasn't Spongebob, would I have this?" He pulled out his best friend ring, and played it. Music played with figures of him and Patrick going around.

Patrick gasped. It… it is you," he said, getting teary eyed again, and grabbed Spongebob, hugging him tightly.

"Um... Patrick, you're squishing me," Spongebob said in a raspy voice.

"Oh, sorry," Patrick said, dropping him.

Spongebob got up. "Anyway, just promise you won't tell anyone."

"I won't," Patrick said. "But how did get turned into a squirrel anyway?

"It was a magic crystal," Spongebob answered.

"Oh, okay," Patrick said. But why did you turned yourself into a squirrel?

"Spongebob hesitated. "Well… he said, lets just say it's about Sandy.

Patrick stared.

Spongebob whispers," I love her, okay!"

Patrick stared. He laughed. "Ahhh… that's sweet. My best friend, in love.

"Shhh. Keep it down. You can't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later." Spongebob went back to the kitchen.

"Bye, Spongebob," Patrick said, and started to leave. That second, he bumped into Squidward.

Squidward turned around. "Patrick, why don't you watch where you're going?" He said.

"Sorry, Squidward," Patrick said. "I was just talking to Spongebob, now I'm heading out."

"Don't you mean Spencer? I saw you with him earlier."

"There's no Spencer. I was talking to Spongebob."

Squidward gave him a dull look. "Patrick, go be stupid somewhere else," he said, and went back to the cash register.

Patrick scratched his head, confused, and left.

It was a few hours passed that afternoon. Spongebob tried to concentrate on his work but was also thinking about Sandy. He loved her, and he longed for her love in return. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but was too afraid to. But then he remembered that he only had a little over 5 days left to get that kiss. He really felt under pressure. But he had to do it at the right time before his time was up. "Perhaps I could show her," he thought. "May be I'll give her something. Flowers? No, when I was myself as a sponge, I was always giving her flowers. I have to give her something different, something original. But what? Jewelry? Nah, too expensive. Perhaps I'll think of something this evening. Right now, I must concentrate on my work."

Later, after work, after stopping by his house to feed Gary, he went to the antique store. He knew exactly what to get Sandy. He looked around the shelves full of wooden carved items with sayings on them. That second, a blue fish clerk with large glasses and a white shirt with a green tie and black pants walked around a corner, in front of him.

"Hello, the clerk said, enthusiastically. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, hello," Spongebob said in a friendly way. "I'm actually looking for a gift for a friend of mine."

"Well, then, come right this way," the clerk said, turning left. Spongebob followed. They came among a shelf of carved items with friendship sayings on them.

"Take a look at these friendship items," the clerk said. "Do any of them appeal to you?"

Spongebob carefully looked at each item with different sayings about friendship. They were all nice sayings, but he wanted something truly special for Sandy. "Do you have something which represents the surface on land?" He asked.

"But of course," the Clerk answered. "Right this way."

He led Spongebob further down the aisle. At the end were small carved trees, human houses, and other stuff of land. Spongebob looked at each of them. He spotted the trees and ran up to them. They were perfect, since Sandy loved trees. Like the other items, each tree had a saying. Some were about family, some about romance, and others about friendship. He looked at each of them, trying to find the perfect one for Sandy. He would like to give her one about romance, but they were only friends, and it would look awkward and perhaps a bit suspicious. His best bet was a friendship one. He looked at all of them with friendship sayings. As he was looking, he remembered the metaphor Sandy used to explain their friendship when they first met. "_WE could be tighter than bark on a tree"_ she said. He smiled at the memory. If only he could find a saying like that. He continued to look. Right then he found one that caught his eye. It said "_I am a tree and you are my leaves. We stick together for the rest of our lives till the end."_

"Find something?" The clerk asked.

"Yes," Spongebob answered, taking the carved wooden tree statue off the shelf. "I'll take this one."

"Excellent choice. Follow me and we'll just get it purchased."

Spongebob followed the clerk to the register. He paid for it, and left. He went straight to the treedom afterwards. When he got there, he went in, holding the shopping bag with the tree in it behind his back. Shutting the door, he looked around for Sandy. "Sandy, I'm back," said, taking off his suit. Sandy came out of her tree house.

"Howdy, Spencer," she said.

"Hi, Sandy," Spongebob said.

"Whatcha got behind your back?" Sandy asked.

"Oh, I just did a little shopping after work," Spongebob said, taking the bag in front of him. He pulled out the tree statue. "This is for you," he said, handing it to her. Sandy's mouth was wide open, taking the statue.

"Spencer, it beautiful," she said.

"Read the saying on the back," Spongebob said, turning it around.

Sandy looked at the saying._ "I Am a Tree and You are My Leaves. We Stick Together for the Rest of our Lives till the End."_ Ahh… that's sweet," she said. "Thank you. It was awfully nice of you."

"You're welcome," Spongebob said. "I just wanted to show you how good of a friend you are."

"Thanks," Sandy said. "I really like you, Spencer. Come on and have a seat," she said, walking back to her house. "I'm going to find a place for this tree statue and make some hot cocoa. I'll be with you in a bit." She went inside as Spongebob sat down on the picnic table.

A bit later, Spongebob was still sitting down, waiting for Sandy. That second, Sandy came out carrying 2 mugs of hot cocoa. She sat one down in Spongebob's place, the other in hers, then sat down. They talked throughout the evening, telling each other about their day. They talked about many different things, and Spongebob told more jokes, making Sandy laugh. "You know, Spencer, you're a lot like Spongebob," Sandy said. You sure tell a lot of jokes, and you're really funny. I swear, it's like you 2 switched bodies or something.

"Yeah, it's funny how some of us are a lot alike," Spongsbob said, nervously.

Sandy sighed. "It's been over 2 days, and he's still not around. I'm kind of worried.

Spongebob sweated a bit. "I'm sorry," he said. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Thanks," Spencer. "You're really sweet."

The 2 of them continued talking and laughing late that night.

I'm glad I'm done with chapter, since the trip and school work. I have a lot planned for this story. Things are really going to get juicy later on.

Next Chapter: Plankton's scheme


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Plankton's scheme

Chapter 7: Plankton's scheme

The next Morning, at the chum bucket, Plankton was standing by the mirror next to Karen humming to himself. "Oh, the magic will be mine and so will everyone's minds," he quietly sang. He turned to Karen. "Karen, turn on the camera and signal me to the uh, dome, whatever it's called, assuming Spongebob is still there."

"As you wish, your majesty," Karen said, turning on her screen, and signaling her camera to the treedome, and outside of the treedome was immediately shown.

"Lets see what the little naive fool is up to," Plankton said, looking at the screen. At the entrance, Spongebob was giving Sandy a quick goodbye hug, and headed the direction of the Krusty Krab.

"Looks like everything's going smoothly," Karen said.

"That doesn't mean that she's falling for him," Plankton said. "Anyway, that's my whole plan. I mean, why would anyone fall for a guy like him? A porous freak, that's what he is. He never even had a girlfriend."

"So, the deal you made with him, you say that if the squirrel doesn't fall in love with him in a week, he's yours?"

That's right," plankton said. "And he has to be kissed on the lips; in which there is no way it could ever happen."

"And since you can't use the magic crystal to control everyone, you think that Spongebob could?" Karen said.

"Uh huh," Plankton said.

"So, how are you going to get him to do it?"

"Oh, that'll be easy," Plankton said. "Once he's mine, he's also my slave and he'll have to do what I say. And he's so easy to fool. What's easier to trick him into taking control of others' minds for me? He doesn't even know it has that kind of power."

"I see," Karen said.

"Yep, Plankton said. "This time, everything's sure to go my way. It'll be a snap. All I have to is wait for the week to end."

"But the last time you got control of everyone's minds, it backfired on you.

"Only because that square head of a sponge got in my way!" Plankton said, making a fist. "But not this time! This time, I'll be using him to control everyone's minds. So nobody, not even him will get in my way.

"I guess we can hope," Karen said.

"Hope? What do you mean? It's a very simple plot; Spongebob is as good as mine"

"I'm just saying that we don't know for sure what's going to happen between him and Sandy," Karen said.

"Don't know for sure? Karen, this is Spongebob we're talking about." Like I said, nobody's going to fall for him, especially not in just one week. It's as easy as it can get."

"I'm not saying that there isn't good chance, I'm just saying that we don't know for sure. After all, they were good friends to begin with."

"Ahh, you don't know anything. Anyway, romance is different than just friendship. Plus, they've been friends for years. She never fell for him before, it couldn't happen now."

"You'd be surprised of how often friendships evolve after so long," Karen said. Just saying."

"That's other people, Karen," Plankton said. "Anyway, today is Friday, and I got only till Tuesday night. It couldn't get any easier than that. Once I get a hold of that moron of a sponge, Bikini Bottom, and eventually the world will be mine! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Plankton laughed evilly. He then turned back to the screen. There he saw Spongebob practically skipping, humming soft, sweet music. "Yes, Spongebob," he said. Go on, go on. Be in your fantasy world. You don't know the plans I have for you." He laughed evilly. It's all a waste of time- for you, that is!" On the screen, Spongebob stopped to pick a flower, and skipped off again, pulling the petals off the flower, saying, "She loves me, she loves me not…. Plankton then went to the box where he kept the crystal and opened it, pulling the crystal out. "One little crystal, all the magic you'd ever dreamed of…mine!" He laughed. "All mine!"

"Not to mention constant failure and complaining," Karen quietly said to herself.

"What was that, Karen?"

"Nothing."

Plankton gave her a look of suspicion, and then turned back to the crystal. "Oh magic crystal, how I adore thee," he said, laughing again. "Karen, put on some evil music, will ya?

"As you wish," Karen said, and started playing music. But instead of any music of hatred and fear, a Children's song played. "I'm a Little Teapot Short and Stout" it sang."

"Hey! I said evil music, not stupid children's music!"

Karen laughed. "Sorry," she said. "It's just so much fun to mess with you."

"Oh, like you always do!? Knock it off, or I'll unplug you again!"

"Whatever you say…. Sheldon!"

"I mean it!"

"Okay, okay. Here you go." Some music of fear played.

"That's more like it." Plankton turned back to the screen. Spongebob had a dreamy look, humming softly, and making little hearts on a crabby patty. "Yes," Plankton said. "Enjoy it while you can, Spongebob. Because you won't be able to enjoy it for long.

Sorry it's short again. I had a bit of writer's block for this chapter but the next one will surely be long, perhaps longer than any other chapter.

Next Chapter: Asking her Out


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Asking Her Out

Later that day, Mr. Krabs called Spongebob and Squidward into his office. As soon as they took a seat, Mr. Krabs started to speak. "Spencer," he said, we're having a dance to help bring up our sales.

"Yeah, I kn…" Spongebob caught himself… "Uh, a dance? That's cool."

"That's right," Mr. Krabs said. "And I just got the dance scheduled. We're having it Sunday evening at Seven. I need each of you to do something. Squidward, you're in charge of the music.

Squidward smiled. "Sure he said. What is it you wanted me to do? Sing? Play instruments?

"Uh, I was actually thinking along the lines of a DJ" Mr. Krabs said.

"Oh," Squidward said, disappointed. "Fine."

Mr. Krabs turned to Spongebob. "And Spencer," he said, "you're in charge of snacks."

"Aye, aye, sir," Spongebob said.

"And I'll stand at the door and be the greeter, while collecting fees, of course," Mr. Krabs said.

Spongebob was excited. A dance on Sunday night. He wanted to ask Sandy to be his date, but was also nervous. He never asked her on a date. He never asked anyone since several years ago during his prom. But he remembered the deal he made with Plankton. He had to ask Sandy. As nerve racking as it might be, he had to come up with the courage to do it.

"Okay, back to work, both of you," Mr. Krabs said. Spongebob and Squidward went back to their usual spots.

Spongebob though about the dance as he continued to work. It was on a Sunday, and he had Sundays off. He had the whole day to spend with Sandy. "That's it!" he said. "I'll ask Sandy if she would spend the day with me. We can go mountain boarding, or surfing. Or doing a variety of different activities, then at night, the dance." He was so excited about the thought, but very nervous. He only had tonight and all day tomorrow to pluck up with the courage to do so.

Later that night, when he got back to the treedome, as he was walking in, walking into Sandy's tree, he overheard Sandy on the phone. "I really like him, mom," she said, getting Spongebob's attention. He stayed quiet, and listened. "He's sweet and really funny," Sandy said. "What? No! We just met. We're only friends."

"Huh?" Spongebob thought to himself. "What did her mom say?"

"Okay then," Sandy said. "I'll talk to you later. Love you too. What? No, mom, I won't forget." ….. "Yes, I'll remember," Sandy said, annoyed. "Okay, I love you. Bye." Sandy hung up her phone, and then went downstairs, finding Spongebob at the door. "Oh, hey Spencer. How long were you standing there, buddy?"

"I just got here," Spongebob replied.

"So, how was work, today?" Sandy asked.

Later, the 2 of them were at the table again, talking the evening away. They told each other about their day. Spongebob wanted to ask her about Sunday at the right time, but was really nervous. "Sandy…."

Yes, Spencer?" Sandy said.

"Um, I really, uh…" he hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Um, I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay at your place."

"No problem, Spencer. That's what friends are for."

Spongebob smiled, but felt a little scared. After all, he wanted to ask her out, but was too nervous to. "Come on, Spongebob," he thought to himself. "You can do this. Just let it out. "Uh," he said," "have you ever had a boyfriend?" He was a bit surprised with himself to have suddenly ask this question.

"Uh, well, I had a few. Why?"

"Oh, I was just curious."

"But the few I had weren't for very long," Sandy continued.

"Why?" Spongebob asked.

Sandy sighed. "Well," she said, "I guess it's because they didn't like me for who I am. They're just some of those guys looking for pretty girls. I guess that's why I'm not really the dating type.

"You're lucky," Spongebob said. "At least you went out with a few men. I never had a date. The last time I've tried to ask anyone out was for my prom, in which I was turned down by every girl I've tried to ask, and even before that. I guess that's why I haven't tried to ask anyone out since.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sandy said. "I just can't see why nobody would want to go out with you. You're so nice… may be you should try again."

"Oh, I dunno. What kind of guy are you looking for, that is if you ever went out with anybody again?"

"Oh, I dunno. I guess someone who's kind and friendly, someone who accepts you for who you are."

"Really? So am I.

"Yeah," Sandy said. "Is it so much to ask to be liked for who you are?"

"Yeah," Spongebob agreed.

Later that night, Lying on the couch, Spongebob decided that he could ask Sandy after work tomorrow. He also has to get snacks for the party, in which he decided to go to the store after work tomorrow to buy. He closed his eyes, and went to sleep, dreaming about sitting with Sandy on the big hill top, watching the sunset. Like with Squidward once, only with no brick wall, and he and Sandy were leaning against each other, with his arm around her waist, and her head on his shoulder and they sat like that for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Spongebob headed to work after telling Sandy good-bye. He told her that he was going to be getting back a little later tonight, due to fact he was going to the store afterwards. As he was getting close, he saw fliers on the board, saying Dance: Sunday night at seven, on clear white paper with no picture. Krusty Krab. "Hello, Spencer, me boy," Mr. Krabs said. "Just putting the fliers for the dance. I was going to buy good, colored paper with pictures on them, but why spend the money or waste time printing them out? Anyway, the colored paper was too expensive. Can you believe it? $. 59 cents for a stack of papers?"

"Mr. Krabs," Spongebob said, I was woundering, well, I want to take someone to the dance. I STILL need a ticket for her."

"Well, okay, but it's going to cost her for that ticket."

"I can buy it, it's no problem," Spongebob said.

"Okey dokey then. Just give me the 10 dollars now, and you can go ahead and grab a ticket from the register."

Spongebob pulled out some cash from his pocket, and handed it to the grinning Mr. Krabs. "Thanks, Mr. Krabs," he said, and headed inside.

"Oh, no, mr. Spencer, thank you," Mr. Krabs said.

Inside, Spongebob went straight to the register, where Squidward sat, absorbed in a book about paintings. "Hey, Squidward," he said.

Squidard glanced at him. "Oh, hello Spencer," he said in a dull voice. Whatever," he said, turning back to his book.

"Squidward, I need a ticket," Spongebob said.

"Why?" Squidward said. "We're not buying tickets. We're helping out with the party."

"Oh, this isn't for me. It's for my date."

Squidward, with a dull look on his face, pulled out a ticket, and gave it to Spongebob. Happily, Spongebob put the ticket in his pocket, and went in the kitchen.

Later, at noon, he was taking his lunch break when Patrick walked in. Patrick looked pretty happy. He had a dreamy look on him.

"Hi, Sponge…" He started to say, but Spongebob stopped him, by waving his hands. "Uh, I mean, Spencer," Patrick said, giggling.

"Patrick, you have to be more careful. You can't tell anyone it's me."

"Me who?"

"Just don't tell anyone I'M Spongebob. Nobody would probably believe it, but don't, just in case."

"Okey – dokey," Patrick said.

"By the way, you looked happy on you way in here. What's up?"

"Oh, King Neptune and Mindy are coming," Patrick said, dreamily. "I can't wait. I want to look nice for Mindy."

"That's nice," Spongebob said. "Did you see that we're having a party here at the Krusty Krab?"

"No."

"It's on the fliers Mr. Krabs is hanging up."

"Oh, you mean the papers ouside saying something about, uh, a dance, uh, Sunday, uh something?"

"Um, yeah, there's a dance Sunday night."

"Huh? A dance!?" Patrick said, getting frantic. Wait, nobody told me about a dance! "Who will I ask!? There's no one to go out with."

"Calm down, Patrick," Spongebob said. "Um, why don't you ask Mindy?"

"What? No, no, I can't do that. But what if I ask Mindy?"

"Uh, that's what I just said."

"Said what?"

"Never mind. Anyway, I want to for sure to ask Sandy."

"Hey, yeah," Patrick said. It'll be like a double date."

"Uh, sure, Patrick. Anyway, I got to get back to work. My break's almost up."

"Okay, Bye."

"See ya, Patrick." Spongebob went back to the kitchen.

Later that day, Spongebob went to the store to buy snacks for the dance. When Buying soda, chips, pastel mints, prezels, and some kinds of desserts, it was getting closer to the time to ask Sandy. He was getting more nervous at the thought, but very excited.

Later, he came back to the treedome carrying big bags of groceries. Coming inside, Sandy was already by the door. "Need any help, partner?" She said.

"That'll be nice, thank you," Spongebob said.

The two of them carried the bags of groceries into her house. When they were done carrying them to the kitchen, they headed outside, and sat down. Spongebob spoke up.

"Sandy," he said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, Spencer?" Sandy said.

"Well," Spongebob said, "You know that tomorrow is Sunday, which is my day off."

"Yeah," Sandy said.

Spongebob gulped. "Comon," he told himself, "this is your last chance. You can do it. You're a man, just say, Sandy, would you like to spend the day with me, and go to the dance with me?" He sweated. "Well, he said, I was woundering…."

"Yeah."

"Uh, Sandy, would you…like to... spend the day with me?"

"Why, sure, Spencer, I'd love too."

"Really!" Spongebob said, excitedly, "ummm…," He lowered his tone of voice to normal. "That's great," he said. "Thanks."

"Sure," Sandy said. "I'm looking forward to it too."

"Me too," Spongebob said. He took a deep breath. "And you know that we have that dance tomorrow night?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um… I was woundering, I mean… would you… like to…

"Spencer, I'd love to go to the dance with you."

"Really!?" Spongebob said again. "Uh, I mean, great." He looked natural on the ouside, but inside, you can amost literally see his heart give off fire works. To him it was the happiest day of his life next to the day he was promoted Krusty Krab manager.

Sandy looked at her watch. "Well, it's getting late," she said. "We better get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." The two of them went into the treehouse, into the tv room.

"Well, good night, Sandy," Spongebob said.

"Good night, Spencer," Sandy said. Then unexpectively, she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving him expressionless. She smiled, and went up to her bedroom. As soon as she was gone, Spongebob smiled the biggest smile you've ever seen. With little hearts going around his head, he floated to the couch.

"Yes!" he thought. "She said yes!" He slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep, and dreamt that he danced with Sandy, as himself, and nobody wore helmets. With his arms around her waist, and hers around his neck, they danced a while.

That's so sweet! The romance is starting. Be prepared, because it's really going to heat up.

Next Chapter: The date


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Besides Spongebob, there are also a few songs in this chapter I don't own. Spongebob belongs to Stephen Hillensburg and the songs belong to various of artists. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: The Date

The next morning, Spongebob slowly opened his eyes, and yawned. He forgot for a moment where he was. But from upstairs, he heard a familiar sweet voice, which made his memory returned. He looked around the downstairs room of the tree house. He heard some noises upstairs, and knew that Sandy was getting ready. He got up, yawned and stretched, and got out from under the covers, and got up from the couch. He pulled out a clean shirt and shorts, and quickly put them on. Then he left the room, heading to the door. As he approached it, an aroma came from outside. He opened the door. On the table sat some silverware of two plates, two forks, and a large plate of pancakes. Sandy was sure up early. He sat down. That second, the door came open, and Sandy walked out. When Spongebob saw her, he was stunned, with wide eyes, and mouth agape. She was wearing a pink velvet shirt and short skirt, holding a bottle of syrup. She was gorgeous! She closed the door. Spongebob quickly snapped out of it when she turned back, looking at him.

"Mornin, Spencer," She said, joining him at the table, sitting the syrup down. "I hope

ya'all like pancakes."

"Love em," Spongebob said, as he took some pancakes and poured syrup on them. "You look really pretty."

"Why, thank you," Sandy said." "So, what do you want to do first?"" Sandy asked, as she took the syrup and poured some on her pancakes.

"I don't know, what would like to do?" Spongebob asked, taking a bite. But he then remembered that Sandy can get a little crazy and do wild thing which can kill you. "Uh, as long as it isn't too wild." Sandy laughed.

"Well, we both like karate, and we haven't done that together yet," Sandy said, taking a bite of a hot sweet pancake. "Let's do that first."

"Sounds great!" Spongebob said.

Sandy was a bit suspicious. Spencer sounded a lot like Spongebob. But she didn't say anything. Spongebob's also been missing for almost a week. She just shook her head. It couldn't be. It was too good to be true. They both finished their breakfast, then they washed their dishes, and went to get their karate gear.

"Music starts playing. The song "Can't Help Falling in Love with You" by the A-Teens plays while Spongebob and Sandy play karate. "Wise Men Say. Only fools rush in… But I can't help falling in Love with you." Song continues as Spongebob and Sandy are seen putting on their air suits and helmets, and going outside to play. "Race ya," Sandy said, as she started to run.

"Hey!" Spongebob said, and started running. They raced to sand mountain. "But I can't help, falling in Love with you…." Spongebob and Sandy each grabbed a sand board, and went down the mountain. "Wahoo!" Sandy exclaimed, going down, with Spongebob right behind her. "Isn't this fun?" Sandy yelled.

"Yeah, lots," Spongebob said.

Sandy hit the bottom a few minutes later, with Spongebob falling behind. Sandy landed, sliding in the sand, and then stopped with sand all over her suit. Spongebob fell into the sand after that. "Well, what did ya'all think? Sandy asked. Spongebob got up and brushed the sand off his suit.

"Uh, great," he said.

"Wanna go again?" Sandy said.

So the two of them went again, only this time, sharing one board. Sandy was in front, with Spongebob behind her, holding on. "Wahoo!" Sandy exclaimed.

Even Spongebob was getting a thrill of excitement, not only because he was boarding down a sand mountain, but also because he was doing it with the most beautiful creature in the sea.

Later, they went surfing. Sandy did different moves while Spongebob took it easy, standing straight on two feet staying still. Big waves pushed them toward the beach. Spongebob lost his balance and fell off his board, falling into the water and being pushed back onto shore. Then Sandy came toward him, and fell off, landing next to him. Getting up from the sand, they both laughed.

Later, they were heading to the diner for lunch until they ran into Larry the Lobster "Hey, Sandy," he said.

"Hey, Larry," Sandy said. Larry looked at Spongebob.

"Hey, Sandy, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Huh?" Spongebob and Sandy both said.

"Him," Larry said, pointing at Spongebob. "Your boyfriend."

"Uh, he's not my…"

"What's your name, dude?"

"Uh, I'm Spencer," Spongebob said, "but I'm not her…"

"Well, hello Spencer," Larry said, shaking his hand. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving you two alone."

"Well, bye then," Sandy said. She and Spongebob left.

"Good luck on the new boyfriend," Larry said.

Spongebob was relieved. Obviously, Larry didn't have any romantic interest in her.

At the diner, Spongebob and Sandy sat in a booth in a corner, waiting for their menus. That second, a green female fish in a blue dress and a white apron came over. "Hello, I'm Rachel, your waitress," she said. "Here are your menus." She handed them each a menu, then pulled out her notepad and pen. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Uh, Dr. Kelp, please," Spongebob said.

"Uh, me too," said Sandy.

"Okey-dokey," Rachel said. "Take your time with your order, and I'll be back with your drinks." She walked away. Spongebob and Sandy opened their menus, and looked at them.

"What are you going to get?" Sandy asked.

"Hmmm… the kelp stew looks good. What about you?"

"I think I'll get the oyster dish."

"Um, that's not anything like fried oyster skins, is it?" Spongebob asked.

"Nah, it's boiled," Sandy said. "I hate it fried. They use too much sea oil, plus it gives you bad breath."

"Yeah, I don't like it either," Spongebob said, thinking about Patrick, who would eat just about anything." That's when Rachel came back; holding two glasses of Dr. Kelp, and put them in Spongebob and Sandy's places.

"Have you decided what you wanted, yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll have the Kelp stew," Spongebob said.

"And I'll have the oyster dish," Sandy said.

"Alrighty, then," Rachel said. "I'll be back with your meals." She left.

Spongebob wanted to tell Sandy that he loved her. He was really nervous at the thought, but then remembered that he only had less than 3 days left. He had to tell her. "Sandy?"

"Yeah, Spencer?" Sandy said.

"Um…," Spongebob said. "What's Spongebob like?" He didn't know why he asked this. He was asking about himself, and wasn't he supposed to tell her that he loved her? Maybe he wanted to know what she really thought of him.

"Oh," Sandy said, getting a bit sad again. "Well, we've been really good friends for a long time. We had some conflicts…" Spongebob frowned a bit. "But, he is one of the sweetest people I've ever met. He the sweetest guy, much like you. Spongebob smiled.

"He sounds really nice," Spongebob said.

"I still don't know where he is." Sandy got a bit teary eyed.

"Oh, please, don't cry, Sandy," Spongebob said. "I've should've never brought him up.

"No, it's okay," Sandy said.

"Well, I want us to enjoy this day. No more of this kind of talk.

"Yes," Sandy agreed. That second, Rachel came back, holding a tray of kelp stew and an oyster dish, giving the kelp stew to Spongebob and the dish to Sandy.

"There you go," Rachel said. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit." She left again. Spongebob and Sandy started eating.

"Well, what do you think?" Sandy asked.

"Um, great, love it," Spongebob said. "You?"

"Delicious," Sandy said.

Spongebob ate his stew, not looking up for a minute. When he glanced up for a second, Sandy hardly touched her meal. She just sat there, drinking her soda. He also noticed her looking at him dreamily. Then she snapped out of it when she noticed him looking at her.

Uh, well," She said, a bit nervously," y'all like your meal?"

"It was great," Spongebob said. "How come you hardly touched yours? Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought," Sandy said. "I did have a big breakfast."

Was it too good to be true? Was Sandy falling for him? Spongebob didn't think too much of it after that. Little did either of them realize that there was an eye looking at them through a little telescope from a vent near them. Plankton was inside that vent, spying on them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after lunch, they went to see a movie. A romance Sci-Fi movie about and alien and an earthling. Right now, they were both in trouble, ties up over a pool of hot lava, about to be scald to death. "Oh, Caitlyn," the alien said, "I have a confession to make, now that were both goners. You see, there's something I've been hiding from you since we first met. I know that we're different species, but I had a crush on you all long."

"Oh, Zok, your such a sweet man," the woman said. "I don't care if were different species. I think I love you too."

"You do?" The alien said with tears in his eyes. "Oh, please-lets kiss before we die." The two of them stretched to reach each others lips, and gave each other a quick kiss.

Spongebob felt a little uneasy about this, and he wasn't sure why. "I really like this movie," Sandy said. "So much action."

"Yeah, I like it too," Spongebob said. He then noticed that his hand was on hers. So did she. They quickly let go, slightly blushing, and turn there heads, so neither of them could see each other. Meanwhile, Plankton and Karen were in hiding, watching them.

"Did you see that?" Karen said. They held hands, and she was blushing."

"So?" Plankton said. That doesn't mean anything.

"And remember at the diner?" Karen said. "I think I saw her looking at him dreamily. It looks like she's falling for him."

"No," Plankton said. "It can't be. No one could ever fall for a guy like him! And it hasn't even been a week. It can't mean anything."

Back at Spongebob and Sandy's seats, Spongebob felt a bit uneasy. "I uh, have to use the restroom," he said, and ran off.

In the restroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. He thought about what was going on. "Is she falling for me?" He thought. It was nerve-wracking, but this is what he wanted all along, right?

That second, the door opened. Patrick walked in. "Hey, Spongebob," he said.

"Oh, hello, Patrick," Spongebob said, and continued to stare at himself in the mirror.

"What's going on, buddy? Did you ask Sandy yet?"

"Yeah, I asked her."

"And?"

"She said yes."

"Hey, that's great," Patrick said. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I ran into Mindy this morning at the store. I asked her to the dance, and she said yes! Isn't this great? Now we both have dates!"

"Hey, that's great, Patrick."

"So, I guess you and Sandy are going well, huh?"

Spongebob thought a second, and smiled. "Yeah, he said. "Everything is going well. In fact, I think Sandy is falling for me." Spongebob brighten up, and felt really happy again.

"See? Patrick said. "I knew things were going to go well, you little rascal, you," he said, nudging his elbow at him. "Well, see you at the dance tonight, buddy." He left.

"Bye, Patrick, Spongebob said. "Why am I worrying?" He thought to himself. "This what I was trying to accomplish all along, and it's working. I never felt so happy." He then left the bathroom.

Later, Spongebob and Sandy took a walk in the park. They walked around, going on different trails. Spongebob walked into a field of flowers, and picked some up. He slipped one through his suit, and smelled it. Looking at the flowers, and at Sandy, he gave them to her. She smiled, taking them, and smelled them. The two of them continued their walk.

A bit later, they went back to the treedom to get ready for the dance. Sandy was in her room, putting on her yellow suit she wore at Karate Island with a sparkly orange dress over it and some makeup. Spongebob was in the bathroom downstairs putting on a thin blue suit (like Sandy's yellow suit) with his bow tie. "Spencer, you ready?" Sandy called outside the door.

"Coming," Spongebob said. He took another glance in the mirror, and then came out the bathroom. When he saw her, he was stunned. She was beautiful! He had a daze look in his eye.

"Spencer?" Sandy said.

"Oh, sorry, my mind wondered off there for a second," Spongebob said, laughing nervously. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks," Sandy said. "So do you-handsome, I mean."

"Uh, thank you." He and Sandy took all the snacks, put on their air helmets, and left the treedom.

A bit later, at the krusty krab, everything inside-the decorations were set up. There were some colored lights on the ceiling. Mr. Krabs was at the door, collecting money and giving tickets to couples walking inside. A brown male fish in a black tuxedo and a female orange fish in a sparkly blue dress came in, with the male fish holding out 2 tens. "We would like 2…," the male fish was saying, but Mr. Krabs swiped the money before he could finish his sentence and handed them each a ticket.

"There you go, two tickets," Mr. Krabs said. "Have fun." The two fish looked at him, and walked inside. Right behind them, Patrick and Mindy walked in, with Patrick wearing a black tuxedo and Mindy wearing a fancy, blue shirt with earrings and a fancy, Diamond Head bow over her head. "Patrick," Mr. Krabs said. "You got yourself a date. And not just any date. One with the princess! Good job, boy."

"Why, thank you," Patrick said. "Ain't she a beautiful one?"

"Aww…, you guys are making me blush," Mindy said.

"We would like 2…" Patrick was saying as Mr. Krabs quickly swiped the money out of his hands before he could finish, and handed them each a ticket.

"Here you go, two tickets," Mr. Krabs said. "Have fun."

"Uh, thank you," Mindy said. She and Patrick went in. That second, Spongebob and Sandy arrived, holding the bags of snacks.

"Spencer, me boy," Mr. Krabs said, "you made it. "And Sandy's your date. That's great. The snack table is right over there," he said, pointing at the long table on the right side wall of the Krusty Krab. Spongebob headed that way. "Bye the way," Mr. Krabs said as Sandy was just about to follow Spongebob, "do you have your ticket?" Sandy pulled out her ticket, and showed it to him. "Good," he said. "You two have fun, then." Sandy left to the right side. Inside, everyone was standing around, talking. Some people were at the snack table, others were sitting down at small tables on different sides of the restaurant. A large spot at the center was reserved for dancing. Pearl was sitting at one of the tables with her new boyfriend. Squidward was in his place, attempting to play music, but some of the CD's wouldn't play for some reason, perhaps they needed to be cleaned. He tried another CD, but hardly any music would play. Instead, just scratching. Meanwhile, at the snack table, Spongebob and Sandy were just finishing up putting food on the table until Patrick and Mindy came over. "Hello," Patrick said. Spongebob and Sandy turned around.

"Oh, hey Patrick, Mindy," Sandy said.

"Hi Patrick, hi Mindy," Spongebob said.

"Hello," Mindy said. "What's your name?" She asked, looking at Spongebob.

"I'm Spencer," Spongebob said. "Uh, Patrick told me about you."

"Well, nice to meet you," Mindy said.

"Nice to meet you too," Spongebob said.

"Hey, snacks!" Patrick said, and dived over to some chips, and chomped them down like no tomorrow. Mindy looked a little embarrassed.

Meanwhile, Plankton and Karen were in hiding, watching them from the little telescope. Squidward still was having trouble getting music to play.

"Darn CD's," he said. "I thought I cleaned these." He took a CD out of the stereo, and put another in. Surprisingly, it quickly started at 1, the first song. "Well, this one seems to work," he said. Music started playing. It was the song, "Lets Go Crazy" by Prince. Some couples went to the dance floor, and started dancing. Spongebob held out his hand, and Sandy grabbed it. They walked out to the dance floor. Patrick was still at the snack table, shoving cookies in his mouth. Mindy thought this was a good time to stop him.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand. Patrick swallowed his last cookie, and grabbed her hand. They walked out to the floor, and started to dance.

"Lets go crazy," the song went. It continued as everyone danced. Spongebob and Sandy danced next to each other. The song went on. "All gonna die. When we do…" Spongebob did some styles moves, and grabbed Sandy, swinging her around. People started to take notice and watched them.

"Wow, Sandy and Spencer are good," Mindy said, dancing next to Patrick.

"Yeah, Spongebob's really hitting it off," Patrick said. Mindy gave him a look of confusion. From under the floor boards, Plankton and Karen watched Spongebob and Sandy.

"Looks like those 2 are hitting it off," Karen said.

"That still doesn't mean anything," Plankton said. Spongebob leaped into the air, and did a twist for a couple of seconds, and came back to the ground. Sandy watched him in awe, almost with a dreamy look.

"Did you see the way she looked at him when he did that move?" Karen said.

"Again, that doesn't mean anything, Karen," Plankton said. That second, the music stopped. Plankton looked up. The number on the CD jumped to 2.

"And now," Squidward said, over the microphone, sighing, "a slow song." The song "So Close (From the movie "Enchanted") started to play. All the couples on the dance floor got together, holding on t each other, and started to slow dance. So did Patrick and Mindy. Spongebob and Sandy looked at each other, and slowly stepped toward each other. Touching body-body, Spongebob put his arms around her waist, and she put hers around his neck. They joined the others in slow dancing as the song played,

"Your in my Arms," it went, "to all the world I know…"

"And now they're slow dancing," Karen said from under the floorboard.

"Again, Karen!" Plankton said," "do I have to repeat it?"

"So close," the song continued, "waiting… waiting here with you…"

Spongebob never felt so happy. This was too good to be true-him, dancing with Sandy Cheeks. He had to be dreaming. But he wasn't. It was real as can be. A dream come true. Plankton couldn't believe it either. It couldn't be. If it was, all his plans would be ruined.

"So close in waiting, waiting here with you…." Spongebob smiled with his eyes closed, going to a daze as he held onto Sandy's waist. Sandy too started to go into a daze, with her eyes closed, holding onto him.

"Do you see her?" Karen said. Plankton was getting nervous.

"N... no... it can't be. It's too good to be true," Plankton said. Then something else got his attention. Some lights turned off, and colored lights traveled around the room. Some big, pink heart lights filled up the dance floor. It was the instrumental part of the song with no singing. Spongebob and Sandy were still in their daze, holding on to each other. "This can't be happening," Plankton said.

"Sorry to say this, toots, but it is," Karen said. "It's right there in front of our eyes."

The song was ending. Though Spongebob felt like he was in heaven and he didn't want it to end. When it did, the CD went on to the next song, which was another fast song. Spongebob and Sandy let go of each other, and so did everyone else. Spongebob felt a surge of victory. After about several years, he finally got to date his crush, but more than a crush now-the one he was in love with. Plankton on the other hand was feeling the opposite-defeat. "No, no, no!" he exclaimed. This wasn't supposed to happen. All my plans-ruined. "

"There, there," Karen said. "You haven't lost yet. "He still has to get a kiss from her before Tuesday night."

"Yes," Plankton said. "But the way things are going, there's no doubt she would give him that kiss. Although I am in control of the crystal, I made a deal with him. I can't go back on it now." He cried. Then he thought of something. "Well, then, he said, "I'm not going to take this. Karen, were going back to the lab to make plans, because it's time I take drastic measures!"

Uh Oh. What's Plankton going to do? Find out in the next Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Plankton's wrath

The next morning, Sandy was just fumbling with a new invention she just created outside on the picnic table until Spongebob came outside.

"Howdy, Spencer," Sandy said.

"Good morning, Sandy," Spongebob said. "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, this is my new invention," Sandy said. "I've been working on it for the past week. I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep it a surprise. Wanna see a demonstration?"

"Sure," Spongebob said.

Sandy stood up. "Stand back," she said. Spongebob got close to her. Sandy held up her invention, looking like a gun. Then she pressed the button below the nozzle, and unexpectedly a long rope shot out of it, going around her treedome very fast, and back again.

"Wow!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Neat, huh?" Sandy said. "But that's not all it can do."

"It's not?"

"Nope," Sandy said. "It can shoot much farther than that if I was outside my treedome, and it can knock things over and wrap up things up tightly, even people. Let me demonstrate." She shot the button again, and it shot far across the dome to the birdbath, and knocks it over, and the rope came back. Sandy pressed the button again, and grabbed the birdbath, and lifted it back up.

"That's great, Sandy," Spongebob said. "You know what that could be used for?"

"No, what?"

"To catch bad guys," Spongebob said.

Sandy giggled. "Yeah, I guess it could," she said. "So, are you getting ready for work?"

"Actually," Spongebob said, "Work's closed today. Mr. Krabs is getting the place cleaned from the dance last night."

"Great," Sandy said. "We have more time to spend together. What would you like to do today?"

Meanwhile, in the chum bucket, Plankton was making some plans using Karen's computer screen. He planned to break up Spongebob and Sandy. "Hmmm…" he mumbled.

"Operation, Spongebob and Sandy, relationship termination. How am I going to do this?"

"Why don't you see what they're up to, first?" asked Karen. "How would you know what to do if you don't even know what they're doing?"

"Hmm… good point," Plankton said. "Turn on your screen, and search for them." Karen did, and positioned her screen to the treedome, showing Spongebob and Sandy coming out. Sandy was holding a little machine and a remote control.

"I've been dying to test this," Sandy said. "Now I have someone to hold the machine for me while I control it with this remote. Come one."

As Plankton watched, a smile crept across his face, meaning that he was coming up with a plan. "I think I know exactly what to do," he said. "Gotta go, Karen. I'll be back." He left the chum bucket.

On the large hilltop, Spongebob and Sandy were getting ready to activate the machine. "Okay, Spencer," Sandy said, "hold this for me right here. I'll be back over her," she said, backing down a little ways. From a rock, Plankton was watching them. He tried to figure out a way to get Spongebob to set the machine down. Then he saw a jellyfish buzzing by. He had an idea. He grabbed one of his miniature machines, and pressed a button, making it bigger, and caught the jelly fish with it, then made a buzzing noise, trying to get Spongebob's attention.

"Huh?" Spongebob said. He set the machine down, and looked around. "Hang on, Sandy," he said. "I thought I heard something."

"You heard something?" Sandy said. "Let me see." She ran up to him, and they looked around. While they did, Plankton sneaked up the the machine and pulled out a screwdriver, and unscrewed it, and started fumbling with the wires.

Spongebob and Sandy kept looking. Then Spongebob found the little machine Plankton left the jelly fish in. It made buzzing noises. Spongebob picked it up. "Did you find it?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, I think there's something in here," Spongebob said. Sandy ran up to him. Spongebob opened it. The jelly fish flew out.

"Hey, how did that little critter get in there?" Sandy wondered.

"I wonder if someone went jelly fishing and forgot about it," Spongebob guessed.

Plankton was just screwing up the machine back together. When he saw Spongebob and Sandy returning to their positions, he ran off back behind the rock. Spongebob picked up the little machine, and Sandy re-activated it. Spongebob held it up. It started to power up. "It's working..." Sandy said. Plankton evilly laughed silently to himself. Suddenly, to Spongebob and Sandy's surprise and in shock, the machine started to short-circuit. "What in tar-nation," Sandy said, and tried reversing her machine, but instead, the remote fused up, and cracked, leaving bits of smoke. The machine Spongebob held started to lift him in the air, and tossed him over the hill. He hit the ground, and let go of the machine, breaking it into pieces. Sandy ran up to him. She looked horrified at him.

"Sandy, I'm so sorry," Spongebob said. "I don't know how this happened. Now your invention is broken."

"Forget about my invention," Sandy said. "Are you all right? You're not hurt, are you?" She asked helping him up.

"I'm fine, Sandy," Spongebob said. "But what about your invention?"

"Aww…, forget about it, it's just a little invention, I can always make another," Sandy said. They walked away, smiling. Plankton made a fist.

"Well, this stinks," Plankton said. "It can't get any worse." Right behind him, the jelly fish he captured earlier came close, looking at him angrily, making a fist at him. He turned around. Plankton got nervous. "Uh, hi," he said, grinning nervously. The jelly fish stuck out its stinger at him, and shocked him, leaving him burnt crisp, and flew away. "Ouch."

A bit later, Spongebob and Sandy were taking a walk through the park. Someone came by, fixing up an ice cream stand. Inside the fish's head sat Plankton steering a wheel, revealing that the fish was a robot. Inside were different flavors of ice cream, with every kind you could imagine. Plankton added poison to all of the flavors and then tried to entice Spongebob and Sandy to buy some. The poison he used was not lethal, however it would make them unconscious long enough until he could decide what to do with them. As they walked by, he stuck out a sign, 'buy one get one free'.

"Look Sandy! We could buy some ice cream if you would like", Spongebob exclaimed. "It looks like this stand is running a special deal."

"OK, that sounds delicious" Sandy said. "I want chocolate with nuts!"

"And I want Cookie Dough," Spongebob said. "Lets go." They walked up to the stand. Plankton talked through the microphone from inside the robot, with a different voice.

"Hello there," he said. "What can I get you two?" Sandy eyed him suspiciously.

"You look like metal," she said. "Are you a robot?"

"A robot?" Plankton said, nervously. He knew that Sandy was a smart one, who could figure things out right away, and if Spongebob knew, his plans would be ruined. He thought quickly. "Why, yes," he said. "It's a new thing. We robots help out around here. What would you like?"

"Cookie dough," Spongebob said.

"Chocolate with nuts for me," Said Sandy. Plankton gave them their ice cream.

"There you go," he said. "Enjoy."

Spongebob and Sandy walked away, eating their ice cream. Plankton silently laughed evilly. But as Spongebob and Sandy continued to eat ice cream. Nothing happened. They didn't fall down unconsciously.

"Huh?" Plankton went. "What!? They were supposed to fall down, unconscious. What went wrong?" Suddenly, Spongebob and Sandy started to gain energy. Soon, they were bouncing around.

"Funny, I suddenly feel extra energy," Sandy said.

"Huh? What?" Plankton asked himself, confused.

"Me too," Spongebob said to Sandy. "Must be a sugar rush from the ice cream."

"Even that much sugar couldn't do this," Sandy said. "But I guess it's just our lucky day. Spongebob was suddenly reminded of the time he and Patrick were at the Goofy Goobers ice cream place, and they both felt sick after staying up all night, and eating so much ice cream, they had bad sugar crash. He learned to never do that again.

"Come on, let's go play some sports," Sandy said.

"Yeah," Spongebob said. They ran off.

Plankton looked at the bottle of stuff he put in the ice cream. When he read it, he slapped himself. "Oh, no wonder," he said. This isn't knock out juice, its energy juice! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He sighed. Oh, well," he said. As long as things are like this, I might as well give myself a boost. He started to drink some of the juice, but realized it was empty. He threw it away, and reached for another bottle, not realizing this one was the knock out juice. He drank it up. He started to feel woozy. "Funny," he said. "I feel rather tired all of a sudd"-he fell down before he could finish his sentence, and fell asleep, and started snoring.

A bit later, when he woke up, he spied on them at the treedom, thinking up another plan. "I'm not going to fail this time," he told himself. Spongebob and Sandy were doing an experiment, mixing chemicals together. Plankton was inside, hiding behind some books, wearing a water helmet. Spongebob was helping Sandy put in the chemicals. "Okay, Spencer, I need some Latex T," Sandy said. Spongebob handed it to her. As she poured some in, Plankton looked at the labels on the chemical bottles. "Hmmm," he went, "lets see… slow liquefier, object coloring… oh, what do we have here?" He read a bottle saying "caution, very explosive, be very careful!" "Ahhh… this ought to do the trick."

"Spencer, could you get me the object coloring?" Sandy said. Object coloring-Plankton just passed it. That second, the phone rang. "Oh, the phone. Spencer, could you put that in for me?"

Sure, Sandy," Spongebob said. Sandy left. Plankton had just switched the labels. He quickly went back into hiding. Spongebob looked around for the object coloring. He found it, not realizing it was the explosive chemical. In the treehouse, Patrick was on the phone.

"Spongebob?" Sandy said. "Patrick, Spongebob hasn't been around for almost a week."

"No, he's here, I've talked to him," Patrick said.

"Uh, yeah," Sandy said. She thought that he was just being stupid again. "Are you looking for Spencer? He's right here with me. I'll go get him." She turned to the window toward Spongebob. "Spencer!" She called, as right before Spongebob was just about to pour the chemical in. He stopped. "Patrick's on the phone," she said.

"Coming," he said, and set the bottle down, and ran into the tree house.

"Crud," plankton said. He started walking away, but suddenly, tripped on one of the inventions, bouncing upward to the explosive bottle. He looked down, seeing himself in the bottle. "Uh, oh," he said, and exploded up into the air, flying behind the exercise wheel. He got up, burn up into a crisp again. "Ow," he said. Spongebob and Sandy ran outside.

"What happened?" Asked Sandy, looking at the explosive bottle.

"I don't know," said Spongebob. "I was just about to put in the object coloring, but then put it down when you called me.

Sandy sighed. "It's okay," she said. "Whatever happened, accidents do happen." Plankton watched them from the exercise wheel, sitting up, then fell back.

Later, Spongebob and Sandy took a two-wheeled bike for a stroll. Plankton was at a large cliff, fixing up his next plan. He put up a platform picture at the edge of the cliff, looking like the road continued (That same old trick). When he finished, Spongebob and Sandy were coming. He quickly ran behind a rock. Plankton evilly laughed again as they got closer. As soon as they goy close, Sandy unexpectedly pulled a trigger on the side of her, and the bike let out 2 large wings on the side. "What th…," Plankton said. The bike lifted off the ground, and Spongebob and Sandy went high into the air, way over the platform picture, and flew until they were out of sight. Plankton growled and threw the paint brush on the ground passed the rock, and stomped on it. Meanwhile, a big red fish driving a green boat was coming. He saw the platform, and thought it was real. He drove near Plankton. Plankton turned around right when it was by him, and it crashed into him. Plankton and the driver ran into the platform, and they drove off the cliff. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! They screamed until they hit the ground. From a distance, an ow, was heard.

A bit later, Spongebob and Sandy were lying on the ground, looking at clouds/flowers in the sky. Plankton was on a little cliff, next to them. He had an electric eel tied to a rope, and started lowering it down towards them. But before he only had the eel half way through, the eel stopped, and just sat on a branch, refusing to move. "What?" plankton said, trying to push the eel further down. "Keep going you stupid eel! Why aren't you moving?" This angered the eel, and it flew back up to Plankton, and glared at him. "Uh, oh," Plankton said quietly. Next thing you know, the eel was chasing him in the distance, electrocuting him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Plankton screamed, running from the eel, and kept getting electrocuted.

Throughout the rest of the day, Plankton kept pulling schemes to break them up. But nothing worked. Instead, they all kept backfiring on him.

That evening, Plankton came home a complete wreak. He had cuts and bruises all over him, and a broken arm, and as he was coming in, he was crawling, struggling to go any further, until he couldn't, and collapse on the floor beside Karen.

"So, how did it go?" Karen asked. Plankton looked at her.

"How did go!?" He yelled. "How did it go!? Look at me! How do you think it went!?

"I take it didn't go too well," Karen said. Plankton glared at her.

"You think!?" He yelled. "All day, I've been pulling schemes on them, which I took all the heat for, which lead me to where I am now, while those two are inside the giant glass ball, practically cuddling!" He panted. "I can't take it any more," he said. "There's no way through this. I give up!"

"Give up?" Karen said. "You're thinking too small, that's the problem. You need to think bigger."

"Bigger?" Plankton said. "What else is there?" He said, walking up to the box with the crystal in it. "I've tried everything I could think of, and nothing!" He kicked the box, tipping it over, and the crystal came out. This caught his attention. He looked at it, and walked up to it, picking it up. "You're right, Karen," he said. "I am thinking too small. I've been trying to break them up physically. What I need to do is break them up in a differently way."

"And what way is that?" Karen asked.

"By tricking them, of course," Plankton said. "And I know exactly what to do. He rubbed the crystal. "I wish…" said, and thought hard. In the shadow, you can see him transforming. He started to change shape and got bigger and turning square. He laughed evilly, as he was finishing transforming.

Meanwhile, at the treedom, Spongebob and Sandy were telling each other good night before going to bed. "Good night, Spencer," Sandy said.

"Good night, Sandy," Spongebob said, and went to the couch. Sandy went up into her room. As she was putting her pajamas on, she eyed a picture of Spongebob sitting on her dresser. She walked over to it, picking it up, and looked at it. She frowned, with a teardrop falling from one of her eyes. She put the picture back down. "He's been gone for almost a week," she thought. "It's not like he could've left with no explanation, for that long." A thought struck her. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going to look for him. She climbed back down from her bedroom. Back on the first floor of her tree house, she spotted Spencer lying on the couch. She thought of waking him, but seeing that he was already fast asleep, she decided not to. Instead, she quietly walked up to him. He lightly snored. She smiled. He looked cute when he was sleeping. She gave him a quick kiss, and walked away. Outside on the picnic table, she wrote a quick note to him. "I won't be gone for too long," she thought. She left the note on the table, and quickly grabbed her suit, and put it on. Then she went out the treedom. She looked around. "Spongebob!" she called. Then she heard a familiar laugh. She turned around. In a distance, she saw a square figure walking around. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Spongebob?" She said. She couldn't believe it. "Spongebob!" she called running up to him. Wait-that can't be Spongebob. Spongebob's still a squirrel, fast asleep in Sandy's treedom. Uh-oh.

Sorry it's taking me longer to get these chapters done. A lot of homework's been really piling up. But I'll try to get done sooner in the future. Next Chapter: Revealed!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Revealed

Later that night, Spongebob was in a middle of a dream. In his dream while he was still a squirrel, he and Sandy were on Sandy's bed, cuddling. Sandy looked at him with a dreamy look, and he looked back at her with the same look. Then their faces started moving toward each other. They slowly got closer and closer, until their lips were almost touching each other. But before they could touch, magic suddenly started swirling around Spongebob. Sandy gasped, and moved away. Spongebob begin to transform, and started changing. Next thing you know, he was back to his Spongy self. Sandy freaked, and started coughing and spitting in disgust. Spongebob looked at himself sadly. When he looked back up, Sandy started to disappear, until she was gone. Then someone else started to reappear. It was Plankton. He laughed evilly. Spongebob woke up in a fright, panting. Another nightmare. He only had one day left. How was he going to pull it off? "That's it," he thought. I can't keep living this lie. I can't pretend to be someone I'm not. I'm going to tell her. The truth. I'm going to tell her in the morning. Even though I have to give myself up to Plankton, at least Sandy would know everything." He sighed, and fell back asleep.

The next morning, someone somehow got into the treedom, even though it was locked. A shadow figure came over Sandy. A pair of yellow hands put earmuffs on her ears. Then the shadow left. That someone went back down, toward to where Spongebob was sleeping. The shadow went over Spongebob, and the yellow hands quietly tied his hands behind him. Then the hands grabbed him, completely waking him, freaking him out. When he looked up at the person who grabbed him, he freaked out. It yellow square sponge, looking like him. Before he screamed, the sponge put a cloth around his mouth. Then he tied him up. The sponge started to speak. "We meet again…Spongebob!" He laughed. Spongebob mumbled something, surprised, but he couldn't talk with that cloth over his mouth.

"What's that?" The sponge said. "Oh, yeah, you can't talk with that thing over you mouth. Oh well." He then put an air helmet over Spongebob's head. "Take him away, Karen!" Karen the computer grabbed him, and started to leave, carrying him. "Don't worry, I'll release you… after I persuade Sandy."

Spongebob mumbled again, scared and angry, but it was no use. Karen took him out of the treedom. Then the Sponge went outside to the picnic table, and wrote a quick note, putting "Spencer" down as the signature, and left it on the table, and left. Plankton laughed evilly again.

Later that day, Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants were checking into a hotel that afternoon. They were planning on seeing Spongebob for a surprise visit. "I'm glad we decided to come here," Mrs. Squarepants said.

"It sure has been a while since we seen Spongebob, hasn't it?" said Mr. Squarepants.

"Well, he's sure to be at the Krusty Krab by now," said Mrs. Squarepants. "After we put everything away, lets go down there. He'll be so happy to see us."

Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab, Plankton, as a square sponge looking like Spongebob was talking to Sandy.

"I'm just glad you're back, Spongebob," Sandy said. "Why did you run off in the first place? Are you mad at me?"

"Well, Yes, I was rather upset," Plankton said."

"And I'm so Sorry," Sandy said. "Can you forgive me?"

"Hmmm, well…," Plankton said. That second, Spongebob's parents came in.

"Spongebob, hi, honey," said Mrs. Squarepants.

"Hiya, son," said Mr. Squarepants.

"Oh, uh, hi, mother and father, Plankton said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we came for a surprise visit," said Spongebob's mom. "Something wrong? You're usually happy, and you usually call us mom and dad." She was quite surprised and concerned that he didn't sound excited to see them, as he usually was.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Plankton said. "I'm uh, just kind of tired, that's all."

Meanwhile, Spongebob was hidden in a cave, tied up a boulder, still with his mouth covered. He tried and tried to untie himself, but it was no use, especially since he's been trying all morning and afternoon. Outside the cave, Patrick was walking around, eating an ice cream cone. He looked into the cave. He heard some muffling. Spongebob struggled and struggled until he heard Patrick's footsteps. He looked up, seeing him from a distance. Too bad Patrick was too clueless to see him. Spongebob tried yelling to get his attention, forgetting he had that thing over his mouth. Then he spotted a rock beneath his feet, and tried kicking it toward Patrick. Again, Patrick was too clueless to notice. Patrick just shrugged, and stood there. Spongebob sighed, putting his head down in discouragement.

Back at the Krusty Krab, Everyone was still talking to Plankton whom they thought was Spongebob.

"Honey, are you sure you're alright?" Mrs. Squarepants asked for the 3rd time.

"Yes! I mean yeah, I'm okay," Plankton said.

"You don't seem to be acting yourself today," Mr. Squarepants said, concerned.

"Well, I'm just you're back, me boy," Mr. Krabs said. "I wonder what happened to that squirrel, Spencer."

"I don't know," Sandy said. "He left me a note this morning, saying he'll be out for a while, but he didn't say where he was, and when he'd be back. It's now late afternoon, and he still isn't back."

"Hmmm... that is rather odd," Mr. Krabs said, especially since today is work day, and he didn't tell me anything."

Plankton sweated a bit, but tried not to show anything.

"You would like him, Spongebob," Sandy said. "He's a lot like you."

"Really?" Plankton said.

"Yeah," Sandy said. "I'm getting concerned."

"Yeah, well, I should be going now," Plankton said.

"Wait a minute, son," said Mr. Squarepants. "Your mother and I just got here. What's the rush? We have the rest of the evening to spend together."

"I uh, have things to do back at home," Plankton said.

"Well, we'll come with you," Mrs. Squarepants said. "The more hand helping, the faster the work gets done."

"No, that's fine, my house is uh, pretty messy, and I don't want anyone to see it, it's better that I do it by myself."

"Honey, there's no need to be ashamed, we're your parents," Mrs. Squarepants said. That's one of the reasons we're here for you," she said, with her hand on his shoulder.

I don't…!" Plankton started to say, but caught himself, and quieted down. "…need any help," he said.

Everyone stared, shocked that he would yell at his parents like that.

"Spongebob, are you sure you're all right?" Sandy said. "You're not acting yourself.

Plankton had enough. Time was almost up anyway, he might as well tell them the truth. "All right," he said. "You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth." He then pulled out the box with the crystal inside it.

"What's that?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"A magic crystal," Plankton said.

"Eh, what?"

"You heard me," Plankton said. "I'll show you." He touched the crystal, and suddenly, magic twirled around him, with little whispers saying, "I wish I was a sponge, I wish I was a sponge." Everyone gasped, in shock.

"Spongebob?" Sandy said, in shock. When the magic stopped, everyone became more in shocked of what they saw, Plankton. Mrs. Squarepants fainted.

"Plankton!?" Mr. Krabs shouted.

"I told you it was magic," Plankton said.

"Plankton!" Sandy exclaimed, "you're supposed to be in jail.

"It's a long story," Plankton said.

"Alright, Plankton, what are you up to this time?" Mr. Krabs said.

"That's rather a long story too," Plankton said.

Meanwhile, back in the cave, Spongebob stilled struggled to get free. Patrick was still around the cave. Spongebob kicked another rock, hitting Patrick on the arm. "Ow!" Patrick exclaimed. "Who threw that?" When he didn't get an answer, he got a bit afraid, and tried to walk away. Spongebob kicked another rock, barely missing Patrick. "Ahhh!" Patrick yelled. "Monster!" He ran off, glancing back as he left. All of a sudden, he ran into something.

"Ahhh!" a voice yelled from the thing he ran into. Patrick looked up. "Mindy!" he said, hugging her.

"Patrick!" Mindy said. Patrick panted.

"

M… Mo.. mo…

"Patrick, calm down," Mindy said. "Take a deep breath." Patrick did, and started to calm down a bit. "Now, tell me what happened," Mindy said.

"Monster!" Patrick exclaimed. "Right by that cave over there," he said, pointing at the cave. "He's throwing rocks at me."

"Monster?" Mindy said. "Lets see." She started to head toward the cave.

"Noooo!" Patrick yelled. "Don't! He'll eat you!" But Mindy just kept on going. When she got to the cave, she noticed a rock being thrown near her. "Hmmm." She went. Patrick ran up to her. "Nooo!" he yelled.

"Patrick, I don't think there's a monster over there," Mindy said. "I think someone's in trouble." She went in. Patrick slowly and cautiously followed her. She gasped when she saw Spongebob tied up. "Spencer!" she exclaimed, running to him. She started untying him.

"Oh, good," Patrick said. "I thought it was a monster.

"Could you give me a hand, Pat?" Mindy said. Patrick went up to them, and untied him, and took the ropes off of Spongebob's hands so he could reach into his helmet and get the cloth off his mouth. "What happened!?" Mindy exclaimed. "Who did this?"

"Plankton." Spongebob said.

"Plankton?" Mindy said. "But I thought that he was in jail."

"He was," Spongebob said. "I have to go now. "No time to explain." He rushed off.

"Spencer, wait!" Mindy, yelled, rushing after him. Patrick just stood there, staring.

"Okay, bye guys," Patrick said. Spongebob knew where to find Plankton. At the Krusty Krab. He ran toward the Krusty Krab with Mindy right behind him, trying to keep up with him. When he got there, he ran inside. He froze with everyone staring at him, and Plankton back to himself. That second, Mindy walked in, out of breath.

"Spencer!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Sandy!" Spongebob said.

"Spencer?" Mr. Krabs said.

"Janet?" said a random guy to his wife sitting next to him. She gave him a weird look. "What?" said the guy.

"Okay, Plankton," Spongebob said, gritting his teeth, I know your up to no good."

"That little varmint tried to pretend to be Spongebob," Sandy said.

"With some kind of magic crystal," said a random fish. "It's awesome!"

"Magic crystal?" said Mindy? "You know about that?"

"Know about it?" Plankton said. "I found it. Wait, how do you know about it?"

"My whole family knows about it," Mindy said. "It's supposed to be kept secret. Nobody else isn't supposed to know."

"Why?" Sandy asked.

"It's a long story," Mindy sighed.

"Anyway," Sandy said, hugging Spongebob, "where were you? You've been gone almost all day. You had me concerned."

"Lets just say it's something Plankton did," Spongebob said.

Sandy's eyes grew big, and glared at Plankton. "Why?" She asked.

"About that," Spongebob said. "Sandy, there's something I have to tell you."

What is it?" Sandy said.

"Well, it's something I should've told you from the beginning," Spongebob said. Sandy gave him a confused look. In fact," he said, "I wasn't exactly honest with anyone the past week." A smear appeared on Plankton's face, watching with enjoyment. "I'm not who you think I am," Spongebob said.

"Wha… what are you talking about, Spencer?" Sandy said.

"I know the answer to that," Plankton said. "Speaking of which," he said, turning to Spongebob, your time is up." He threw the crystal to Spongebob. Suddenly, Magic started swirling around him. Everyone gasps. Little whispers came out, "I wish I were a squirrel, I wish I were a squirrel." Sandy gasps in shock at the sight. Spongebob's air helmet fell off and the magic stopped. Spongebob was back in his original sponge self. Mrs. Squarepants fainted again. "Say hello to your precious Spencer," Plankton said. "Or should I say… Spongebob Squarepants!"

"Spongebob?" Sandy said.

"Spongebob?" Said Mr. Squarepants.

"Spongebob?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Spongebob?" Said Mindy.

Squidward just stared at himself in his mirror, acting like nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Sandy said.

"What's going on?" Plankton said. "I tell you what's going on. We made a deal, that's what. "And now he belongs to me."

"But… why?" Sandy said. "Why, Spongebob?"

"Why?" Spongebob said. "Because… I love you!" He quickly put his hands over his mouth after saying that. Everyone stared. Sandy just stood there, in shock. Spongebob's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry," he said.

Gee, I'd hate to break up this sweet moment," Plankton said, "but your mine now!"

"That was another thing. Plankton was up to something, but what? Why did he want him so bad? It's not like he could use him for evil, right? There was that time he had him, but he couldn't use him for anything except make crabby patties, of course he turn the tables on him and got away.

"Oh Karen…" Plankton said. Karen went up to Spongebob and picked him up with her metal arms.

"You leave him alone!" Sandy yelled. She was about to karate chop Karen, but Karen knocked her back down with her other strong, metal arm.

"Sorry… a deal's a deal," Plankton said. He hopped onto Karen. "Lets go, Karen."

He and Karen went out the doors.

"Spongebob!" Mr. Squarepants yelled. Mrs Squarepants was still knocked out on the ground. In a second, Plankton, Karen and Spongebob were out of sight, with everyone still staring in shock.

Sandy stood there in despair. But her despair quickly turned into anger, not on Spongebob… on Plankton! Next thing you know, she started running to the doors.

"Sandy, where are you going?" Mindy asked.

"I have to save him!" Sandy exclaimed, and ran out the doors. Mindy followed her, running out the doors, with everyone still staring.

I'm so sorry this took so long. Not only was I really busy with school and Christmas shopping, I was having writer's block again. Ah, I can't stand writer's block

I also apologize if anyone seems a bit out of character. Again, this was part of my writers block. Anyway, I hoped you liked it.

Next Chapter: To the Rescue!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've been so busy with school and other things this year. I'm really stressed out, and I have 4 huge finals to do. However, I have only 3 weeks left so I promise I'll have another chapter posted before then. Please be patient. The story is almost done.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12: To the Rescue

Sandy ran towards the Chum Bucket, still in a mixed emotion. She could've been angry with Spongebob, but she wasn't. Why? Because he did it out of love? She didn't think too much after that. She ran to the chum bucket, and stop abruptly at what she saw. The building was covered by an electrical fence. Okay, this was new, especially for Plankton.

He has found a way to keep anyone from saving Spongebob. She put her head down. Now what?

"Sandy!" A familiar voice from behind. Sandy turned around. It was Mindy.

"Mindy!" Sandy said.

"What's wrong?" Mindy asked.

"Look at the Chum bucket," Sandy said.

"Oh," Mindy said, after seeing the electrical wires around the building.

"I don't know what to do," Sandy said. The only opening is way up there," she said, looking at the top of the building with windows.

"If only there was some kind of device to get up there," Mindy said. Sandy perked up. She remembered what Spongebob said yesterday when he was still a squirrel.

*Flashback* "You know what it could be used for?"

"Know, what?" Sandy said, holding her rope gun.

"To catch bad guys," Spongebob said. *End Flashback*.

"That's it!" Sandy exclaimed.

"What's it?" Mindy asked.

"No time to explain. I gotta go." Sandy ran off, heading toward her treedom.

Meanwhile, back at the Krusty Krab, everyone was still in shock of what happened. Mrs. Squarepants was now up from her knock out, but still in a daze, leaning against Mr. Squarepants. "Our son's been kidnapped," Mr. Squarepants said. "We gatta do something.

"Oh, we'll do something alright," Mr. Krabs said, picking up the phone at the register. He dialed a number, and waited for someone to pick up. He spoke as soon as someone did. "Hello, police? Yeah, I like to report a kidnapper."

At the treedom, Sandy was in her house, searching for her rope gun. "Now, where did I put it?" She asked herself. While looking for it, she was thinking about what just happened. She was still in shock, but shook it off as she continued looking. She had to save him before Plankton could do anything to him, whatever it is. She thought about what Spongebob did and why. He loved her. Something she never saw. She knew he cared for her, but she didn't expect this. She looked around her treedom. "Where did I put it?" She asked herself. As she looked, she started to wonder off, thinking about all the times with Spongebob. From the first time they met, when he tried to save her from that giant clam. She remembered that day he came over to her home for the first time. She smiled at the memory, remembering that he gave her flowers, and said he liked air even though he didn't know what it was, and was suffocating though he could've asked for water. Then there was that time he ripped his pants, though he went overboard, but made up for it in the end. She chuckled at that memory. Then there was the time she was trying to move back to Texas, but he said some things she didn't like just to get her to stay. Then that time he said squirrel jokes, causing others to make fun of her, though he had no intention of that happening. She smiled, and kept looking.

Meanwhile, at the chum bucket, Spongebob sat at one of the tables in the eating area, scared. "How could've I gotten myself into this mess?" He told himself. He should've never done this. Now he was stuck with Plankton. Who knows what Plankton plans to do? That second, Plankton walked into the room. "Okay, Spongebob," he said, Now that I have you, lets get down to business."

"Okay, Plankton," Spongebob said, "You have me, so what do you want?" Plankton pressed a button on his hand-held control, and suddenly a chair sprung up from under Spongebob, and strapped him in. "Ahhh!" He exclaimed.

"Why, you're my slave, of course," Plankton said.

"What!?" Spongebob shouted.

"Yep, you have to do whatever I say," Plankton said. "Now, you just sit tight, and I'll be right back." He left the room.

Back at the treedom, Sandy still haven't found her rope gun, but she didn't give up. As she kept searching, she kept thinking about the past. She then remembered the time she went after the Alaskan bull worm, and he tried to stop her. Then there was that time her chimp bosses were coming, and she didn't have an invention ready, and she would've lost her job and had to move away, but he made something himself to keep her in Bikini Bottom, though it didn't exactly work out, but her bosses liked her nut cracker, then she remembered that incident with a flea in her dome. Spongebob threw a party for her. She laughed, remembering The trouble she, Spongebob and Patrick went through with all those fleas. Spongebob was such a sweet, caring guy. She liked him a lot. Then she spotted her rope gun under her bed. "So that's where I left it," she told herself. Then she realized something. When Spongebob was a squirrel, She felt this feeling around him. A feeling she thought she never felt. She was in love. She couldn't believe what she just told herself. She fell in love with her best friend. She put back on her air helmet and ran back out. She ran towards the chum bucket. When she got there, she swung the rope up to the window, grabbing onto it, and she flew up to it. Mandy watched as she put the rope gun back into her pocket, and looked in, to the floor. She gasped, seeing Spongebob, holding the crystal, strapped into the chair, with Plankton on the arm of the chair.

"Okay, Spongebob," Plankton said, "I want you to repeat after me, or I'll be forced to use drastic measures on you."

"Oh no you don't!" They suddenly heard a voice from above. Sandy leaped from the table to a platform below it, down to the floor. "Get your hands off of him!"

"Sandy!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Well", Plankton said. "Look who's here. Your too late, squirrel! He's already under my control."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sandy said.

"But look," Plankton said, "The crystal's right here. You don't have it! But I do! Oh, and one other thing..." Plankton pressed a button, and down came a metal cage trapping Sandy inside. It was so strong, not even she could break out of it.

"uhhh, mmm..." Sandy tried to break out, but couldn't.

"Try all you want," Plankton said, "but those bars are so strong, not even you can break out." He turned back to Spongebob. "Now where were we? Ah yes..." He lumped back up up onto Spongebob's chair. "Now, do as I say, or suffer the consequences! Say it." Spongebob stayed silent. "Silent, eh? Okay, Spongebob, you asked for it."

"No!" Sandy exclaimed. "Leave him alone!" Plankton turned to her.

"Being noisy, eh?" he said. "Well, I didn't want to have to do this...." He walked over to another button. "But I will anyway," he said, and pressed it. Sandy's cage lifted up on a rope, and moved over to a large pot with a bubbly liquid. "Know what that is?" It's my special kind of . He picked up a a book, and dropped it in, and the book melted in an instant. Sandy gasped.

"Sandy!" Spongebob exclaimed. "No!" Plankton laughed, and Sandy slowly moved down toward the bubbly liquid. Fortunately for Spongebob, he still has the crystal. He looked at it it. Now Spongebob may be naive, but he was not an idiot. "Hey, wait a minute," he said. "I'm still holding the crystal. Which means, I turn into whatever I want!"

"Huh?" Plankton said, turning around. Spongebob closed his eyes, and thought hard, and magic went around him. "what the..." Plankton said, as Spongebob was transforming. Next thing you know, Straps on Spongebob's chair broke off, and the whole chair collapsed. "No!" Plankton exclaimed. The magic cleared. Spongebob was now a large, blue sea monster, who now could reach the ceiling. He ran over to the pot and Sandy's cage. He grabbed the cage, and yanked Sandy away from the pot of bubbly liquid, and tore the cage open. Sandy jumped out.

"Way to go, Spongebob!" Sandy said, enthusiastically.

"Ahhh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Plankton yelped, pounding his fists on the floor. Spongebob turned back into himself with the crystal. He Sandy hugged each other.

"You're finished, Plankton!" Said Spongebob.

"Oh, no!" Plankton said. "You got me...although..." He pressed another button, and a large machine popped out from his laboratory. He jumped inside. "May be it's ME who's got you!" Spongebob and Sandy gasped.

"Oh, no!" Spongebob said. "Whatta we do?"

"I say, we.... RUN!" Sandy yelled, grabbing him, and running off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Plankton said, and started chasing after them. Spongebob and Sandy ran to the door, forgetting that it was still locked. They turned around, seeing that Plankton was right behind him. Sandy grabbed her rope gun from her pocket, grabbed Spongebob, and they went back up to the window, and jumped out, where Mindy was.

"Spongebob! Sandy! You're okay," Mindy said.

Yes," Sandy said,but have to*pant*go!"said, breathlessly. That second, Plankton came crashing through the wall, coming out. Everyone gasped. Then Spongebob got an idea. He grabbed Sandy, pulled the crystal out, and wished hard. Magic swirled around them, and they turned into racing seahorses, and they swam away fast as they could.

"Spongebob, Sandy, wait! I have to warn you..." Mindy tried to say, but it was too late. Spongebob and Sandy were already gone, with Plankton chasing after them. "oh, no," Mindy said. "If I could only warn them before hand that the crystal goes out of control if used too many times. I better go get help." She swam away, heading back toward the Krusty Krab.

Whew! I'm finally done. I'm so sorry it took so long. But now that I'm finally out of school, and back into writing, I can get this done as soon as possible. Audios for now.

Next chapter: The chase


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 14

Meanwhile, at the Krustry Krab, everyone was still in shock. "Um, what happened?" said a purple fish.

"Our son's been kidnapped! That's what happened!" cried Mrs. Square Pants.

" Now, now, it's okay, dear," said Mr. Square Pants, patting her on the back. He ran up to Mr. Krabs. "What are we going to do!" he exlaimed. That second, the dooe flew opened. It was Mindy. She came in out of breath.

"What happened? A random fish asked.

"Spongebob and Sandy..." Mindy panted, "are in danger! They have the crystal, but Plankton is after them! They're all on the run!"

"What!" A blue fish yelled. He grabbed a female fish. "We got to do something! We got to..." She smacked him. "Ouch!" He rubbed his face.

Mindy regained her breath before speaking again. "Don't worry," she said. "Even if Plankton did get a hold of it again, he can't control anyone with it, since he doesn't have a pure heart. But, he can still turn himself into anything, which can be dangerous, or use Spongebob if he gets him.

"Okay, Mr. Krabs said. "Sounds easy enough. "We just have to get him before he gets Spongebob."

"But there's just one thing," Mindy said. "Something else I didn't have the chance to warn them about."

"What?" Mr. Krabs said. "What is it?"

"Well,"Mindy said, "it's about the crystal. They're out there using it. "If they use it one too many times in one setting... it goes out of control, and they can't control it anymore."

"Well," Squidward said. "That's real nice."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The blue fish screamed, tugging the female fish. She smacked him again.

"Oh no..." Mr. Squarepants cried. "Now what are going to do?"

"Now everyone, don't panic," Mr. Krabs said. "I have an advantage. I've been fighting that little bugger for years! And I never failed once. I can get him again."

"But how? Squidward said. "He's on the run right now, chasing Spongebob and Sandy with the crystal, which is about to go out of control!"

"Like I said Squidward," Mr. Krabs said, "I've been fighting him for years, and I never failed once!" He picked up the phone on the register. "Yes? Hello? I need the police!"


	16. Chapter 16: The chase

CHAPTER 15: THE CHASE

Sponge and Sandy continued running wiht Plankton right behind them. Sandy looked behind her. "Spongebob, he's gaining on us," she said. "I don't know if we can make it. They continued running until Spongebob abruptly stopped, running into something, and fell down. Sandy stopped. They looked up. It was Patrick.

"Patrick!" Sponge exlaimed as Sandy helped him up.

"What!" Patrick exlaimed. "How did you know my name? Who are you People!

"Patrick, calm down," said Sandy.

"Calm down!" Patrick exlaimed. "I don't even know who you people are!"

"Patrick, it's okay," Sponge said. "It's us, Spongebob and Sandy."

"That can't be! You are both squirrels."

"No Patrick," Sandy said. "We used the crystal and now we're seahorses. Now we have to get going! Plankton's behind us!"

"Too late," said a voice behind them. Patrick looked up, and Sponge and Sandy looked behind thenselves. There was Plankton.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sponge and Sandy screamed. Plankton grabbed spongebob with his robotic arm from his mobile machine.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Sponge screamed. "Sandy! Help!"

"Hold on little buddy, I got ya. Hi-ya!" Sandy tried kicking the arm. "Ouch!" She rubbed her hand. The arm was still holding onto Sponge.

Plankton laughed. "This machine is too strong, even for you squirrel, uh, seahorse." Sandy glared. Plankton lowered another arm, and took the crystal from Spongebob. "I'll take that!" He laughed again.

"Ah, no you don't!" Sandy said. She jumped onto the arm holding Sponge, and tried pulling it apart. It was very strong, but she didn't give up. She kept pulling.

"Keep trying," Plankton said. "You'll never get it. Sandy kept trying. Plankton started moving the machine again. But Sandy kept trying. The levers started to bend. She kept pulling until she got it. "What! Plankton exlaimed.

"I'll never get it, huh?" Sandy said, as she and Sponge jumped down. "Well, look again."

"Nooo!" Plankton exlaimed. "Wait a minute. I still have the crystal." He laughed. "I wish..." he thought hard. Then he started transforming. Sponge and Sandy gasped. When the transformation was complete, they saw a large sea dragon above them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They both screamed. Plankton laughed. Then he puffed up his mouth, and shot a large fireball. Sponge and Sandy screamed again, and ran. They ran by Patrick again. Plankton kept shooting fireballs.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Patrick asked.

"Can't talk now Patrick," Sponge said. "Plankton's on a warpath."

"Yeah," Sandy said. "So ya'all better run." She and Sponge ran past him.

"Huh?" Patrick said. He heard a roaring sound, and looked behind himself. There was Plankton, still spitting out fireballs. One hit Patrick. He was black and smokey. "Ouch." Plankton kept chasing Sponge and Sandy, spitting fireballs everywhere. A couple at a park were sitting together on a bench.

"hmmmm, it's nice for us to get together like this," said the woman.

"It sure is, my love," said the guy. That second, Spongebob and Sandy ran past them. Then Plankton came by, shooting fireballs everywhere. The couple screamed, and ran off. Sponge and Sandy ran behind some bushes, panting out of breath. Then another fireball shot toward the bushes, revealing them.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sponge screamed again.

"I will not take this!" Sandy exlaimed. She took out her rope gun and shot it to the crystal, grabbing it. Plankton tried getting it, but it slipped passed him, and Sandy caught it. Then she grabbed Spongebob and made another wish. They turned into Jellyfish. They started to fit away. Plankton tried grabbing him, but Sandy stung his hand.

"Ouch!" Plankton exlaimed. Sponge and Sandy flew away. but suddenly, the crystal started sparkeling.

"Huh?" Said Sandy. The crystal continued sparkeling. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Spongebob said. Magic twirled around them, and Plankton. They all tranformed into something else. Sponge and Sandy were clams while Plankton was a nemotode. Plankton didn't care. He just kept chasing them. Sponge and Sandy ran behind some coral, but Plankton chomped it away, revealing them.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sponge and Sandy yelled, and ran. They ran by the beach where Bubblebath was lying on the sand with a beach towel and Flounders was practicing his strngth withapunching bag. The crystal lit up, and magic swriled around everyone. Flounders turned into a snail while Bubblebath turned into a bullworm. They both looked at each other, stunned. Plankton turned into a whale, Sandy turned into a shrimp, and Sponge turned into a bird. he gasped air. Sandy looked around, and got a jar of jam from a family's picnic.

"We really need to borrow this," she said. "Thank You". The family looked at her dumbfoundedly. She ran over to Spongebob. "Quick, put this on!" She put it over his head. He took a deep breath.

"Thanks Sandy," he said.

"No problem, buddy," Sandy said. Plankton hovered over them. They looked at him, petrified. "Uh oh! Run again!" They all ran. Meanwhile, back at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs, Spongebob's parents, Pearl, and Many other people were outside waiting for the police. Squidward and Mindy were on top of the building, looking through a telescope, looking for Spongebob, Sandy, and Plankton.

"Any sign of them yet, Squidward?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Not yet, Sir," Squidward said. Mrs. Squarepants sighed in distress, leaning agaisnt her husband.

"Oh, I hope they're all right," said Mindy.

"Yeah, what a pain it would be if anything happends to them," Squidward said somewhat sarcastically, although he did have a heart for them deep down inside.

Mr. Krabs sighed. "Those police better get here soon," he said.

Meanwhile, Patrick was walking around, looking for Sponge and Sandy. "Spongebob! Sandy!" he called. Over a little ways, Where Plankton was chasing Sponge and Sandy, the crystal sparkeled again. Sponge and Sandy were both snails. "Oh, not again," Spongebob cried. Plankton turned into a shark. Sponge and Sandy gasped. They tried running as fast as they could, but going somewhat slow being snails. Plankton was gaining, smiling that he had an advantage. Then Patrick found them.

"Patrick!" Sponge cried. "Help!"

"Huh?" Patrick said. Getting close, Plankton grabbed Spongebob and Sandy. Sponge and Sandy screamed. The the crystal sparkeled again, and everyone transformed, including Patrick. He turned into an octopus. "Huh? Hey, I have several large arms." Then Plankton, Sponge, and Sandy all disappeared. "Huh?" Patrick looked around. "Spongebob? Sandy? Where did you guys go?" A closeup at the ground, where much smaller creatures were like parameciums, three of them were climbing over each other. It was Plankton, Spongebob, and Sandy. Plankton was on top of them, and Sponge and Sandy were fighting back, trying to get away. The Sandy hi-yaed him.

"Ouch!" Plankton exlaimed, getting knocked over. Spongebob tried reaching for the crystal, but Plankton jumped on top of him. Spongebob struggling, trying to get free. Sandy hi-yaed him again. "Ouch!" Sponge and Sandy crawled to the giant crystal. They barely were able to touch it when it sparkeled again. They began to change again. Spongebob and Sandy both turned into land critters. Sandy was a skunk, and Spongebob was a squirrel again. Bubbles came out of their mouves. They couldn't talk or breathe. Being on a large hill, Sandy looked up, seeing a boat. She took out her rope gun, grabbed Spongebob, and shot the rope toward the boat, and flew up to the boat, and Plankton was still transforming.


End file.
